ZETTAI UNMEI: MOKUSHIROKU
by Txell-chan
Summary: Profecías,amistad,amor,muerte,vida,magia,luz,oscuridad,risas,lágrimas todo es.. (PAREJAto y mas se dan cita en este fanfic....CAP 5 UP! REVIWES ONEGAI!.(parejas:YamiXTea, JoeyXMai, Setox?)
1. Esos tristes ojos

BIEN EMPECEMOS ............  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a todos los fans de Yu-Gi-Oh! Espero que os guste. Tengo algo que anunciar QUIEN ME TRADUZCA BIEN EL TÍTULO DEL FIC APARECERÁ EN ÉL ¡! Es un regalo de parte de la casa ^_^ es muy fácil participad ¡! (Venga otakus y sobretodo fans de Utena ¡!)  
  
ADVERTENCIA ¡! ÉSTE FIC CONTIENE O CONENDRÁ SPOILERS ¡!! ESTAIS AVISADOS ¡! AHORA SI ..3.....2....1....ACCIÓN ¡!  
  
ZETTAI UNMEI: MUKUSHIROKU --------( capítulo 1: Esos tristes ojos.  
  
En algún lugar perdido en el espacio y el tiempo  
  
Chico: oh! Faraón hemos estado esperando tu regreso desde hace ya tanto tiempo... y ahora que ya estás preparado podremos volver a encontrarnos y destruir el nuevo mal que nos amenaza.....  
  
Chica: ¿En serio crees que él regresará?  
  
Chico: pues claro sí. No han sido inútiles los largos años de amistad y servicio que hemos compartido, y ahora desde la distancia aun le sigo y le presto siempre my ayuda, y es mas creo que él ya hace tiempo que se ha percatado de ello.  
  
Chica: veo que estás muy confiado...  
  
Chico: Y tú, tu también lo estas a pesar de tus vacilaciones.  
  
Chica: cómo estas tan seguro?  
  
Chico: ya sabes, que, tratándose de ti, yo lo se todo, absolutamente todo.  
  
Sin decir una palabra más se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo tenue de la joven chica rubia de ojos verdes.  
  
Chica: hmp..y.. si supuestamente me conoces tan bien sabes que es lo que quiero ahora?  
  
Chico: sabes de sobra que esa pregunta no es difícil para mi... a veces me pregunto quien conoce mas a quien....  
  
Ella solo se limitó a mirar los profundos ojos azules y rasgados del que ahora se recostaba encima de ella.  
  
Chico: entiendo.  
  
El chico de pelo lacio y morado se acercó hasta rozar los labios de la joven y por fin sumirse en un profundo y apasionante beso que, les hizo olvidar por un instante que la profecía aun estaba por cumplirse.  
  
En una pequeña tienda de juegos situada en Japón, en la actualidad  
  
BIP ¡ BIP ¡!!! BIP ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ¡!!! Que hora es? Eh? si todavía es muy temprano ¡!! Esta bien me levantaré, si no fuese porqué tengo que preparar el desayuno..  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Domino todo el mundo se levantaba al son de los pájaros y como no de los despertadores. En la casa de los Moto todo empezaba como siempre, el abuelo bajando con su pijama de kuribohs a desayunar, Yugi preparando el desayuno y la madre de Yugi saliendo a comprar, solo faltaba una cosa ese día, normalmente era Yami el que le decía al abuelo que tenía que bajar decentemente vestido para desayunar, y también era Yami el que le decía a Yugi que tenía que hacer para que no se le quemase la comida..pero ese día era distinto, Yami no había dado señales de existencia en toda la mañana, Yugi y el abuelo no se dieron cuenta de ello hasta que se sentaron para desayunar y Yugi vio a su abuelo con el pijama en cuestión y observando el carbonizado y proyecto de desayuno de su nieto.  
  
Abuelo: Esto...... Yugi no sabrás por casualidad dónde se ha metido Yami? Quiero un desayuno en condiciones ¬_¬  
  
Yugi : pues la verdad no tengo ni idea. AH! Y si quieres un desayuno en condiciones empieza por bajar decentemente vestido a desayunar! ¬_¬  
  
Abuelo : Como te atreves a decirle esto a una persona que esta mal del corazón como yo? Coff ¡!! coff ¡!! (Tos fingida) Quieres que me dé un ataque? Mi pijama es muy importante para mi ¡!!  
  
Yugi: si ... Ya ya ... Lo que tu digas abuelo...U_U Voy a mirar en la habitación a ver si ahí encuentro a Yami.  
  
Abuelo : pero no te olvides de volver!! Quiero desayunar antes de abrir la tienda ¡!  
  
Yugi : aaaaahhhhh ¡!!! Este abuelo siempre pensado en lo mismo... A veces le cuesta un poco preocuparse por los demás, pero en fin, tengo otras cosas mejores en las que pensar. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Yami? Normalmente no es muy ruidoso pero nunca había desaparecido de esta manera, tal vez está triste o deprimido por alguna cosa, seguro, desde que terminó el torneo de la Battle city y después de que derrotásemos a Malik no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, seguro que esta preocupado por que le deparará el futuro, ahora que hemos reunido a Obelisk, Osiris y Ra podemos desentrañar todos los misterios que se esconden en su memoria, quizá esto le asuste un poco, quién sabe lo que le deparará el día de hoy. Ya se!! Tengo una idea que seguro le gustará!!  
  
Yugi llegó a la entrada de su habitación pero algo le impidió abrir la puerta, de pronto todo se sumió en la oscuridad...  
  
Voz(la del chico del principio del fic): YUGI ...  
  
Yugi volvió en si, se encontraba tal y como antes estaba, delante de la puerta de su habitación con la mano encima del pomo de la puerta.  
  
Yugi: Qué seria eso?? ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz? No me es familiar.. ¿Y porqué me llamaba a mí? Bueno.. da igual debe de haberme dado un bajón de presión por culpa de los humos que he respirado del desayuno..  
  
Ahora sí que pudo abrir la puerta y allí ente sus ojos estaba Yami, en forma de espíritu (seguro que alguien ya se había pensado que Yami era real...) Atravesando con ojos muy tristes el cristal de la venta dirigiendo su mirada hacia el infinito, y justo delante de él se encontraba el puzzle milenario y las tres cartas con los dioses egipcios. Yami no se percató de que su compañero había entrado en la habitación. Estaba ocupado mirando la nada.  
  
Yugi: Yami? Te encuentras bien?  
  
Yami volteó su cuerpo para ver quien reclamaba su nombre, aunque él ya conocía y muy bien esa voz. Al ver el rostro de su joven compañero se giró de nuevo y volvió a quedarse absorto en sus pensamientos.pero no per eso dejó de contestar  
  
Yami(con esa voz tan sexy que lo caracteriza): Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada.  
  
Yugi: Estas seguro?  
  
Yami : Sí  
  
Yugi: ahhhhh, está bien, que le vamos a hacer . Yami, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo ¿verdad? y siempre hemos sido amigos y siempre nos hemos apoyado el uno al otro, y yo...no estaría ahora aquí de no haber sido de tu ayuda.. Seguramente estaría en la cocina repitiendo por décima vez el desayuno y tendría al abuelo regañándome con su pijama de Kuribohs  
  
Yami se giró para ver a Yugi, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "tonto" se dijo a si mismo, como no se había acordado que le tenía a él, al abuelo, y a todos los amigos de Yugi, con todos a su lado no tenía nada que temer.  
  
Yami: es que.. Verás hace ya mucho tiempo que estoy ansiando recuperar mis memorias, y ahora que por fin puedo tenerlo al alcance de mi mano siento una extraña sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo.. A pesar de mis deseos de descubrir mi pasado, algo me dice que debo dejar las cosas tal y como están ahora.  
  
Yugi: Yami, no hace falta que te preocupes por eso, sabes y de sobra que me tienes a mi, al abuelo, a Joey, Tea, Tristán, Mai, Bakura, Duke, Serenity y aunque él no lo reconozca también tienes a Kaiba y un montón mas de gente que te apoya. y también sabes que hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles y que con la yuda de todos lo hemos superado. a si que, no hace falta que te preocupes por eso, solo dime una cosa, ¿cuál es tu deseo?  
  
Yami: Mi deseo? Yo.. Quiero saber quién soy y saber porqué estoy aquí, ese es mi deseo..  
  
Yugi : pues entonces no tienes porqué preocuparte, si esto es lo que quieres, a mí me basta y recuerda que estaremos siempre ahí para apoyarte en todo momento.  
  
Abuelo: YUGI ¡!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIERO MI DESAYUNO YA ¡!!  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHH ¡! Esta bien .. AHORA MISMO BAJO ABUELO ¡!!! Vas a bajar Yami?  
  
Yami : no te importa me quedo aquí es que no tengo ganas de desayunar.  
  
Yugi: Oh! Por supuesto que no! ya te avisaré cuando sea la hora de ir al colegio vale?  
  
Yami: me parece bien.  
  
Yugi cerró la puerta, y Yami se volvió a quedar absorto en sus pensamientos, en efecto, las palabras de su amigo le habían hecho sentir mucho mejor. pero también era cierto ÉL! EL MISMO FARAÓN DE HACE MAS DE 5000 AÑOS ESTABA ASUSTADO! Temía lo que le podía pasar, y no solo a él sino a Yugi y a todos sus amigos, pero ahora no era el momento de venirse a bajo él conocía perfectamente su labor de proteger a sus seres queridos y no dejaría para nada del mundo que les sucediera algo malo a sus amigos.  
  
*****  
  
Abuelo: Hmp... está un poco negro pero por lo menos es comestible..u_u  
  
El abuelo vio que su nieto no comía simplemente se dedicaba a jugar con el negro desayuno.  
  
Abuelo: Yugi? Qué no comes?  
  
Yugi : la verdad... es que se me ha quitado el apetito...  
  
Abuelo : ya veo...  
  
Yugi (pensando): claro, no me había dado cuenta si me pongo triste, el abuelo lo notará y se preocupará por mi... que buena persona que es, me gusta que este a mi lado...;_;  
  
Abuelo: Ya veo.. LO QUE PASA ES QUE SE TE HA QUEMADO TANTO EL DESAYUNO QUE A DESARROLLADO UN VIRUS QUE ME PUEDE MATAR EN CUANTO ACABE DE COMÉRMELO NO ES ASI?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi (pensado): RETIRO AHORA MISMO TODO LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR!!!!!!._  
  
Al ver que su nieto seguía sin decir nada, y solo veía que su rostro cambiaba repentinamente de estado de ánimo decidió por fin preguntar algo serio.  
  
Abuelo: Es por Yami verdad?  
  
Yugi: Eh?  
  
Abuelo: el porqué se te ha quitado el hambre de repente...es por Yami verdad?  
  
Yugi: pues veras.. Acertaste es que me ha dicho que estaba preocupado per todo lo de su pasado.  
  
Abuelo: y tú que le dijiste?  
  
Yugi: le dije que todos estamos aquí para apoyarle y que él sabe que siempre nos tendrá a su lado..  
  
Abuelo: y no quiso bajar?  
  
Yugi : no.... pero yo no quiero presionarle si él no quiere hacer algo... aun así sabes que me dijo?  
  
Abuelo: Qué?  
  
Yugi: Que no quería bajar a comer porque no tenía ganas de desayunar..  
  
Abuelo: aaaaaa...., UN MOMENTO! Los espíritus no....  
  
Yugi: lo se, los espíritus no comen.... lo vi en sus ojos, tenía una mirada tan triste... pero sabes que? Se me ha ocurrido una idea que seguro que le animará!!! Tea y los demás ya lo saben pero te lo voy a contar mira es esto...  
  
Se lo cuenta en voz baja y al oído..  
  
Abuelo: Yugi! Es una excelente idea estoy seguro de que con eso se animará!  
  
Yugi : verdad que si? Bueno voy a buscar a Yami, que ya nos tenemos que marchar a la escuela!!  
  
Abuelo: muy bien!! Te deseo mucha suerte con tu plan!!  
  
Yugi : Muchas gracias abuelo, no vemos!!!  
  
Abuelo (pensando). Aaahhhhh (suspiro) espero que a Yugi le vaya bien..porque ya no queda mucho tiempo.- dirige su mirada al cielo - verdad?  
  
CONTINUARÁ............  
  
N.de.A. : Bueno que les ha parecido? Han adivinado quienes son la pareja del principio? No? Bueno no os preocupéis ¡! en próximos episodios se revelará!! Cuál es la profecía de la que han hablado? Que plan tiene entre manos Yugi para animar a Yami? Se acordará el abuelo de cambiarse de ropa antes de abrir la tienda? o recibirá a los clientes con su tan querido pijama? Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio de:  
  
ZETTAI UNMEI: MOKUSHIROKU-------( capitulo 2: Preludio; amistad  
  
Pd: Supongo que habéis notado que he dicho los nombre de los todos los personajes de la serie, lo he hecho a propósito ya que todos van a tener un papel muy importante en el fic. Sugerencias, felicitaciones, propuestas, posibles desenlaces y tramas y tomatazos (si son constructivos) dejen reviews!!!!! O envíen un mail (prefiero los reviews)  
  
MATA NE MINASAN !!!!  
  
ANUNCIOS: Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE PARTICIPAR EN EL CONCURSO ADIVINA EL TÍTULO DEL FIC Y SAL EN EL!!!! XD  
  
Ahora si:  
  
SAYONARA!!!!^_^ 


	2. Preludio: amistad

OLA!  
  
YA VUELO VA ESTAR CON VOSOTROS Y CON UN NUEVO EPISODIO DE "ZETTAI UNMEI: MOKUSHIROKU" ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Ya he visto que habéis contestado y habéis traducido el título ASÍ ME GUSTA ¡! Estoy muy contenta de que haya gente que lea mi fic y que le guste tanto de verdad estoy mmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyy feliz TXELLCHAN WA MOTTO URESHI ¡!!!!!  
  
Bueno, bueno, bueno pasemos a las respuestas de los reviews ( SIIIIIIIII TENGO REVIEWS! Y 6! NO ME LO ESPERABA OS QUIERO A TODOS ¡! ) Y ahora después de esta muestra de locura por parte mía procedemos a la lectura de reviews:  
  
Dark-slayer86: HOLA ¡! Estoy muy contenta ya que eres mi 1r reviewer!! Y me encanta que te guste mi fic como ves no se te han adelantado gracias por participar SIGUE LEYENDO!!! NOS VEMOS ¡!^_~  
  
Windgirl: OLAS ¡!! Gracias por tu review ;_; a que si pobre Yami que le pasará??? Eso solo lo sé yo!!!!!!!!! (A decir verdad yo tampoco lo sé pero queda muy omnipotente, y es que quién no quisiera ser dios???) Aquí tienes el 2º capítulo espero que lo disfrutes!!! ^_^  
  
Aiko: UOLA! Me alegra que digas que ves mi fic con muy buena pinta, a decir verdad yo también creo que esto puede dar mucho de si, aun que está mal que yo lo diga...U_U (que carajos ¡!! Es mi fic no? XD. Al fin y al cabo si no me quiero a mi misma quien me querrá...frase para la vida..) Aquí va el 2º episodio!! Espero que la espera no se te haya hecho larga..  
  
N!ky_ch@n: gracias por el review!!! AAAAAAAAA???????? Eso quién sabe?? Como he dicho antes no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar pero si lo que me pides sucede ya te avisaré ok? Aunque me entristeceré mucho si ya no lo lees..;_; PARA MI TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS LECTORES SON IMPORTANTES!!! Bueno espero que te guste el 2º capítulo!!  
  
Haruka_hikawa: Hola!! gracias por la traducción y por supuesto por el review!!! y ya puedes estar tranquila que tu vida no corre peligro XP me encata causar nervios en mis lectores.. SOY MALA!!!! XP ;_;  
  
me encanta saber que hay tanta gente fan de Yami! VAMOS A MONTAR UN CLUB DE FANS !!! XP  
  
TERRY MAXWELL: OLA !! grax por tu review ! ya veo que el titulo te atrajo eh?? Je je je ¬_¬* ai que ver como os importa Yami! ( ya lo se a mi también es el mejor y os entiendo a la perfección ;_; ) disfruta del siguiente episodio !!  
  
Bueno.....hasta aquí la lectura de los reviews!! Estoy muy contenta mando un beso muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy grande a TODOS los reviwers!! Os quiero !! y para todos aquellos que han leído y no han dejado review QUÉ DIABLOS!!! También os quiero !! solo que si mandáis review os querré mas!! Solo teneis que pulsar el botón de más abajo donde pone "go" y seguidamente escribir vuestra opinión sobre mi história.  
  
Bien y sin más preámbulos empecemos con el segundo episodio de:  
  
ZETTAI UNMEI : MUKUSHIROKU  
  
Capítulo 2 ----------------------- preludio: amistad  
  
***************************  
  
Abuelo: Yugi! Es una excelente idea estoy seguro de que con eso se animará!  
  
Yugi : verdad que si? Bueno voy a buscar a Yami, que ya nos tenemos que marchar a la escuela!!  
  
***************************  
  
Yugi subió corriendo las escaleras no quería que su plan se retrasase más y llegar tarde a la escuela y tener que hacerle los deberes a Tea durante una semana..y seguidamente entró en la habitación..  
  
Yugi: Yami espero que estés listo!! Es hora de ir ala escuela!!!! ......-el chico miró la habitación desconcertadamente- eh? Yami? Dónde estas? YAMI!!!!! VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!!!!  
  
Yugi registró hasta el último rincón de la casa pero no había rastro de su amigo y compañero de juegos..  
  
Yugi: ARGH!!!! Dónde habrá ido? Y además hoy que es un día muy importante!!( mira su reloj ) AAAAAAAAAA!!! QUE TARDE ES ¡!! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE ¡!  
  
Yugi bajó corriendo las escaleras cogió su mochila y salió disparado a la salida de su morada, ya en la calle echó una mirada triste a su casa y para su sorpresa AHÍ ESTABA YAMI EN EL TECHO DE LA CASA Y MIRANDO HACIA EL CIELO  
  
Yugi: YAMI ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ese fue el mejor y más alto grito de su vida)  
  
Yami miró hacia donde reclamaban su nombre y ahí se encontraba Yugi bajó a ver que le pasaba  
  
Yami: Qué te pasa Yugi?  
  
Yugi: QUE, QUÉ ME PASA DICES ¿???  
  
Yami: ¿_?  
  
Yugi: Con cara de resignación. Nada Yami no me pasa nada....Bueno está bien vámonos al colegio o llegaremos tarde!!  
  
Yami: está bien, voy a meterme dentro del puzzle  
  
Pero, antes de que Yami pudiese hacer el más mínimo gesto, Yugi le detubo y le impidió el paso a su puzzle milenario..  
  
Yami: ¿_?  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Yami: eeeeerrrrrrrr......Yugi qué estás haciendo?  
  
Yugi: detenerte  
  
Yami: eso ya lo veo, ... Pero porqué?  
  
Yugi: eso tiene una explicación, verás desde que reunimos ya las tres cartas de los dioses egipcios has estado muy raro siempre se te veía muy pensativo y ya no hablabas casi nada y como hoy era el día en que teníamos que ir al museo a recuperar tus memorias, pensé que quizás si esto sucediese volverías a tu lugar de origen y ya no volvería a verte más...así que he decidido regalarte un pedacito de mi vida!! Quiero que vivas éste día por mi!!  
  
Yami se quedó atónito ante las palabras de su amigo y ante la sincera mirada de éste, en verdad Yami había estado todo ese tiempo con Yugi y le había ayudado en los duelos, pero Yugi le había dado mucho más le había dado su amistad propia, la de sus amigos, y hasta una familia..de verdad le debía mucho a ese chico...  
  
Yami: ......está bien acepto tu propuesta.........  
  
Yugi: En serio? De verdad? Que bien!! Me alegro mucho!!! A decir verdad temía que dijeses que no y que tuviera que convencerte...  
  
Yami: Acepto tu propuesta pero con una condición.........  
  
Yugi había hablado demasiado deprisa.  
  
Yugi: y cuál es esa condición? -el pobre Yugi temía no poder cumplirla-  
  
Yami: Quiero que nunca vuelvas a pensar esas cosas!!  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Yami: Eso es! Si vuelves a pensar en que si yo me voy no nos volveremos a ver no aceptaré tu propuesta, tienes que saber que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y aunque no puedas verme estaré aquí siempre para lo que me necesites -dijo Yami con un leve sonrojo en sus labios-  
  
Yugi: Está bien Yami tu ganas acepto tu propuesta ^_^  
  
Yami: Entonces, hemos llegado a un acuerdo ^_^  
  
Es ese instante los dos amigos estrecharon sus manos y así sellaron su pacto de amistad.  
  
Yugi: bien pues entonces vamos allá empieza un nuevo día para ti Yami!!  
  
Yami: así es amigo!!  
  
Y con éstas palabras hicieron el cambio ahora el pequeño Yugi era el que se encontraba en el puzzle y Yami era el que ocupaba el cuerpo (os imagináis a Yami con mochila????? KAWAIIIIII XD ¡!!! )  
  
Yami: bien es hora de ir al colegio que si no voy a llegar tarde...  
  
Yami se apresuró todo lo que pudo para llegar pronto al colegio pero fue inútil ya que se perdió una par o tres de veces ( ya que le era bastante desconocido el camino) y además ya había salido de casa con retraso.. pero ya era tarde, al llegar a la entrada del patio del instituto Domino el timbre estaba sonando.. ARGH ¡! NO ¡! LLEGO TARDE !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami corrió por el colegio hasta el aula que le tocaba...entró...y...  
  
Profesora: eh? Joven Moto ¡! Llega usted otra vez tarde! Tiene algún tipo de justificación????  
  
Yami: eh? Justificación?  
  
Profesora: Deduzco que por su reacción no es así.......entonces ya sabe cuál es su castigo verdad?  
  
Yami: ¿_? (N.de.A : el pobre Yami se está quedando a cuadros...)  
  
Profesora: no me ponga esa cara joven Moto que ya nos conocemos así que ya sabe CASTIGADO AL PASILLO!!  
  
Y Yami sin decir nada se fue al pasillo con la misma cara desconcertada con la que estuvo mirando a la profesora...  
  
Ahora vemos a Yami apoyado en la pared del pasillo a lo que sale del aula la profesora y le da a Yami dos cubos con agua y le pone uno en cada mano..  
  
Profesora: Ésto es para que no se canse ya que lo veía recostado en la pared del pasillo.....¬_¬*  
  
La profesora volvió a entrar en el aula con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios...  
  
Yami: (con cascadas en sus ojos y evidentemente los cubos de agua uno en cada mano) esto es lo que les pasa a los alumnos que llegan tarde de hoy en día?????? ;_;  
  
*En la aula*  
  
Profesora: bien después de éste pequeño percance podemos continuar con la clase.. como iba diciendo..  
  
Tea: Pssst ¡! Joey, parace que Yugi ha logrado lo que nos dijo...  
  
Nadie le contesta....  
  
Tea: eh? Joey? Porque no contestas?  
  
Tea se giró para averiguar la causa de porqué no le contestaba..y se llevó la "sorpresa" de que se encontró a su amigo encima del libro humedecido por la baba que le caía de su boca ya que se encontraba en un estado de sueño bastante profundo...  
  
Tea: dios....¿Cómo puede estar dormido si es la primera hora de la mañana??  
  
Bakura: Quién sabe.. de éste chico se puede esperar de todo....Voy a probar de despertarlo...(Muy bajito) psst eh! Joey despierta que estás en el cole y no te puedes dormir....  
  
Tristán: no te molestes Bakura, cuando Joey se duerme solo hay una manera de despertarlo...  
  
Bakura y Tea se miran ellos dos y después miran a Tristán con cara de circunstancia...  
  
Tristán da una fuerte patada a la silla de Joey lo que hace que éste se caiga para adelante y con él la silla, la mesa y todos sus utensilios escolares..  
  
Joey: (gritando y con cara de poseído, ya sabéis aquella con los ojos blancos y repasados en negro y los dientes puntiagudos..) SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PASA CONTIGO TRISTÁN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Bakura y Tea: Lo sabíamos........  
  
Kaiba: ese tonto siempre igual.....  
  
Duke: Porqué siempre tengo que soportar sus rabietas?  
  
Tristán: (sacándose los tapones de los oídos) creo que no es para tanto...  
  
Joey: QUE NO ES PARA TANTO????????!!!!!!!!!!!! UN POCO MÁS Y ME ROMPO LA.....  
  
Profesora: YA ESTÁ BIEN ¡!!! PERO QUE ES LO QUE SE HAN CREÍDO!! GRITAR ASÍ Y EN MEDIO DE UNA CLASE!! A LA HORA DEL DESAYUNO NO SALDRAN AL RECREO!!  
  
Profesora: (a si misma) porqué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi????, tendría que haberle hecho caso a mamá y heredar de ella la pescadería....  
  
Tristán: ves? Ahora por tu culpa me he quedado sin recreo de la mañana!!  
  
Joey: como que por mi culpa????!!!! Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que me ha despertado con ese patadón!!  
  
Tea: Lo siento chicos yo también me quedaré a la hora del recreo con vosotros la verdad es que todo ha empezado por mi culpa...  
  
Bakura: Yo también me quedaré ya que en parte también ha sido culpa mía...  
  
Joey: ;_; que buenos amigos que tengo!!! No como otros!!! ¬_¬ (mira a Tristán)  
  
Tristán: U_U*  
  
Kaiba: Eh! Tu! A ver si te callas de una vez y puedo seguir la clase tranquilamente!  
  
Joey: lo que pasa es que estás celoso de no tener amigos como los míos que te apoyan en todo momento! =)  
  
Kaiba: los amigos son para perdedores como tu!  
  
Joey: a quién llamas perdedor crío pijo????!!!  
  
Profesora: BASTA! Cómo veo que tenéis ganas de quedaros el señor Kaiba se quedará también a la hora del recreo!  
  
Kaiba: O_O  
  
Duke: Es que no vais a parar nunca????!!!  
  
Profesora: venga otro más al club! Devlin también va a quedarse!  
  
Duke: O_O .......;_;  
  
Profesora: alguno más quiere quedarse, si no es así NO QUIERO OÍR UNA MOSCA HASTA LA HORA DEL RECREO!! ENTENDIDO??  
  
Toda la clase se queda mirando estupefacta a la señorita y no emite ni un sonido..  
  
Profesora: ENTENDIDO?????!!!  
  
Toda la clase: (a modo militar) PROFESORA SÍ PROFESORA!!  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!! ( suena la campana del recreo )  
  
Profesora: bien, ya es hora de que todos se vayan al recreo, que ya es la hora excepto las personas que han de quedarse claro...  
  
(la profesora sale del aula)  
  
Kaiba: estúpido pardillo!! Ahora tengo que perderme mi hora de recreo!!- Kaiba coge a Joey y lo agarra del cuello-  
  
Joey: a que diablos estas esperando para ayudarme Tristán??  
  
-vemos a Tristán escuchando música con los walkmans y completamente ajeno a las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.-  
  
Joey: menudo amigo que estas echo! Da igual yo me basto y de sobras para poder hacer picadillo a este...  
  
Kaiba: ahora si que me las vas a pagar...!!  
  
Duke: aunque puedas con Kaiba no creo que tu solo puedas contra dos personas!!  
  
En este instante empieza a aparecer una inmensa nube de humo y kaiba y Duke empiezan a pegar a Joey..en esto que Joey sale de la nuve..  
  
Joey: aaaargh!! Tristán ayudame!! -sigue escuchando música-naaaaaaa!!! Éste sigue en su mundo!! Bakura!!! Ayudame porfavor!!!  
  
Bakura: lo siento Joey pero no me gustan las peleas...^_^;  
  
Joey: ;_;  
  
Duke y Kaiba salen de la nube de polvo  
  
Duke y Kaiba: CREIAS QUE HIBAS A ESCAPAR VERDAD??- agarran a Joey y vuelven a la pelea-  
  
Tea: ñ_ñ; estos nunca cambiarán verdad??  
  
Bakura: si Tea tienes razón, lo siento tengo que ir al baño, me disculpas un momento??  
  
Tea: claro hombre ves tranquilo, ya me quedo yo con estos..ya verás como no tardan en dejar estas rabietas de niño...  
  
*****************en el pasillo de la escuela*******************  
  
Yami: Señorita, si señorita no pasará más se lo prometo, gracias por no haberme castigado, tal y como implican las normas de la escuela, de verdad gracias, ahora si me disculpa vuelvo a la aula.  
  
Yami: ( pensando ) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que dura es la vida de un estudiante de secundaria que llega tarde....-Yami abre la puerta de su aula, y se encuentra una gran nube de polvo y dentro de ella estaban: Joey, Kaiba y Duke peleando, al lado Tristán escuchando el Walkman y a Tea intentando detenerlos..  
  
Yami: eeeeeeeeee...hola chicos....  
  
Tea: Yugi! Ya estás aquí?  
  
Yami: si..la profesora ha sido bastante benévola conmigo...  
  
Tea: Ah ya veo...y por cierto "Yami" como es que has llegado tarde no es propio de ti ser impuntual a las citas..  
  
Yami: EH ¿? Desde cuando te has dado cuenta de que no era Yugi?  
  
Tea: Fácil ^_^ Yugi nos contó lo de tu plan  
  
Yami : ah! Claro ya en tiendo...oye Tea no crees que deberíamos detenerlos??  
  
Tea: si....creo que ya va siendo hora de parar éste juego infantil....  
  
Yami: y como se supone que vamos a hacerlo?  
  
Tea: Tu observa...- Tea empieza a concentrarse... - JOEY!! UNA TOP MODEL VIENE A PEDIRTE UNA CITA!! KAIBA SE TE HA CAÍDO LA VISA ORO!! DUKE TIENES UN E-MAIL DE PEGASUS!!!  
  
En esto los tres empiezan a mirar a su alrededor y comprueben que nada es verdad pues era horario escolar y las Top Models trabajaban.., Kaiba no había traído su visa oro si no la súper oro y Duke no llevaba el portátil a la escuela..los tres miraron a Tea con cara de pocos amigos..  
  
Tea: ^_^;lo.. lo siento chicos pero era única manera de que os detuvieseis...  
  
Los tres: pues puedes empezar a pensar otra manera!!! Que sea la última vez!!  
  
Tea: está bien, está bien.....ya no lo haré mas...  
  
Yami:...y yo creía que este iba a ser un día normal....  
  
Los chicos seguían ocupados en su conversación y no se daron cuenta de que alguien les estaba observando muy de cerca....  
  
¿?:(pensando) Je, je, je je ....disfruta de éstos días de paz y de tranquilidad faraón porque en un futuro próximo..más de lo que tu te imaginas la profecía se cumplirá y se repetirán los sucesos del pasado..solo que no olvides una cosa, esta vez tienes a muchas personas a las que proteger y eso te hace vulnerable y me permite atacarte con más facilidad, tu vida estará pronto en mis manos JA! Ja! JA! Ja!  
  
****al cabo de cinco minutos en la misma aula****  
  
Bakura: ei! chicos ya estoy aquí! Eh? A que vienen esas caras tan largas??  
  
Cara de todos: -_-  
  
Bakura: ^_^;  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG (campana de fin de la pausa)  
  
Bakura: ya se terminó el recreo?  
  
Yami: parece que sí, mejor nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y esperamos a que venga la profesora...  
  
Tea: si será mejor así no quiero más gritos...  
  
Los alumnos fueron llegando a la aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, al llegar la profesora todo el mundo se calló de golpe y enseguida iniciaron la clase, por suerte para la maestra las clases se sucedieron sin ningún percance y ya por fin toco la campana se salida de la escuela..era el último día y todos estaban muy contentos ya que les esperaban tres largos y a la vez cortos meses de vacaciones de verano...  
  
Ya en la calle  
  
Joey: !!!!Que bien me siento!!!  
  
Tristán: no me extraña as estado durmiendo todo el santo día...  
  
Joey: no me importa lo que digas!!!! ^_^ ya que hoy es EL ÚLTIMO DIA!!! VAMOS A PASÁRNOSLO EN GRANDE Y NO VAMOS A PARAR HASTA LA MADRUGADA VERDAD CHICOS???  
  
Todos: ......... siiii Joey lo que tu digas.......U_U  
  
Joey: y como me siento generoso voy a dejar que Kaiba y Duke vengan con nosotros!!  
  
Kaiba y Duke: ....  
  
Joey: está bien ¡!! todo decidido!! Nos vemos dentro de dos horas en la estación de domino ok????  
  
Todos: ......... siiii Joey lo que tu digas.......U_U  
  
Joey: ya veréis van a ser una tarde y una noche inolvidables!!!  
  
Todos: ......... siiii Joey lo que tu digas.......U_U  
  
Joey: ya verás Yami esta va ser la noche de tu vida descubrirás como vive al máximo la vida un adolescente consumado como yo!!  
  
Yami: ;_; mamá..  
  
Joey : bueno chicos no vemos luego ok?? -Joey se va cantando una canción y dice algo que puede llegar a los oídos de sus compañeros-  
  
Joey: (ya lejos de donde se encuentran todos) claro y menuda idea he tenido!! También llevaré a Serenity!!  
  
Tristán: ha dicho que llevará...  
  
Duke: .....a Serenity??  
  
Tea: bueno...espero que nos sea leve. que Yami estas listo para esta noche?? (N.de.A esto ha sonado mal)  
  
Yami: supongo...oye Tea te importa que pase a recojerte antes?? Es que no sé dónde está la estación y temo volver a perderme...  
  
Tea: claro que no hombre te espero luego ok?? Adiós!!  
  
Kaiba: y se puede saber que es lo que pinto yo en todo esto??  
  
Bakura: tendrías que estar contento promete ser divertido...Bueno adiós chicos nos vemos luego!  
  
Kaiba: psst menuda tontería...- le da la espalda a Yami -  
  
Yami: tu crees?  
  
Kaiba: espero que antes de marcharte me honres con un duelo...  
  
Yami: ya sabes que yo nunca me niego a un desafío...  
  
Kaiba: hmp... - se va -  
  
En ese momento, Yami se quedó solo observando la tenue puesta de sol...  
  
Yami: que maravillosa es....  
  
******************************************  
  
Chico: Parece que eres feliz aquí, me gustaría que retuvieses esos momentos de felicidad y que los capturases en tus recuerdos..ya que ellos podrían salvarte..  
  
De repente emerge un torso femenino desnudo de las oscuridad..y se apoya con dulzura a la espalda también desnuda del chico...  
  
Chica: no te preocupes seguro que todo saldrá bien ya lo verás no puedes ni debes temer por su felicidad, sabes que es su destino..y también sabes que él puede lograr los imposibles...  
  
Chico: lo sé .......mi faraón.....no quiero arrebatarte esta felicidad.....  
  
***********************  
  
N.de.A : LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN QUE PASASE ESTO LO PROMETO NO HA SIDO CULPA MÍA!!!! Es que ya se que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi y es que soy gafe ya lo tengo asumido nada me sale bien......;_; LO SIENTO DE VERDAD SOBRETODO PAR LOS QUE LO LEYERON MAL Y TUBIERON LA AMBILIDAD DE DEJAR REVIEW!! ( esto va para Windgirl ) LO SIENTO ¡!! ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEIS ALGUN DIA!! NO DEGEIS DE LEEER NE??  
  
Bueno respecto a lo del concurso...dark-slayer86 mándame información tuya para poder ponerte en el fic así sabré mas o menos que rol te va mejor ¡! grax por participar y por ser mi 1r reviwer! Los demás no os preocupéis habrá mas concursos!! POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!!! =) OS QUIERO A TODOS NO DEJEIS DE LEER!! Evidentemente la traducción del fic es DESTINO ABSOLUTO: APOCALIPSIS  
  
ESTOY MUY CONTENTA PORQUE VAN A DAR POR LA TV UTENA OTRA VEZ!!  
  
Mmmmmmmmmm últimamente he estado pensando..quiero hacer un fic yaoi pero será entre Yami y Kaiba *¬* uo! Menudo dúo ¡! *¬* quiero que me digáis si hacerlo o no es que estoy indecisa y también si queréis algún duelo en el fic (en este no en el yaoi)...si pongo alguno los haré bastante cortos y poco entretenidos ya que no son mi fuerte pero si alguien los quiere explícitos que me lo diga plis ¡!  
  
BUENO: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO!!  
  
Yami y los suyos saldrán por ahí quien sabe lo que va a pasar...y atención porque aparecerá el primer personaje que anuncia el Apocalipsis! Será el profeta a partir de ahora cada uno adquirirá un papel trascendental en la historia por ejemplo  
  
¿¿ ------ profeta  
  
Yami ------la seta volante  
  
I así todos los personajes (lo de la seta no es verdad me lo he inventado para no dar demasiadas pistas......) También en este episodio se dará el primer paso a la profecía. NO OS PERDAIS EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE:  
  
ZETTAI UNMEI MOKUSHIROKU: capitulo 3----------la noche del anuncio  
  
JA NE!! ^_^ 


	3. La noche del anuncio

no YU-Gi-Oh! No es mío, pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi (si alguien sabe como comprarlo que me avise please)  
  
KONNICHIWA MINNA SAN!!!!!! YA VUELVO A ESTAR AQUÍ ¡!!  
  
Siento mucho el retraso pero es que he estado de exámenes en la escuela oficial de idiomas de mi ciudad (Barcelona) y sí, he hecho un cursillo acelerado de ........JAPONES ¡!!!!!!!! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¡!!! Y la verdad no me esperaba aprender tanto.... estoy muy contenta!!!! Bueno...ahora pasemos a lo interesante que es el 3r episodio!!, pero antes me gustaría hacer una pequeña mención al segundo.. al releerlo me di cuenta que hay un fallo que puede dar lugar a confusión..en la parte en que Yami y Yugi están a punto de intercambiarse Yami dice las siguientes palabras:  
  
"Yami: Eso es! Si vuelves a pensar en que si yo me voy no nos volveremos a ver no aceptaré tu propuesta, tienes que saber que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y aunque no puedas verme estaré aquí siempre para lo que me necesites - dijo Yami con un leve sonrojo en sus labios -"  
  
MEC MEC ¡!!!!!! MAL ¡!!! No es labios..si no que es mejillas..siento el error no sé en que estaría yo pensando.~_~  
  
Bien y ahora pasemos a la lectura de Reviwes:  
  
Windgirl : muchas Gracias por tu review ¡! De verdad estoy muy contenta ya que leíste mal el episodio y en encima tuviste la bondad de dejarme un review de verdad muchas gracias espero que sigas leyendo ahí va el capítulo tres!! ^_^  
  
TERRY MAXWELL : OLA!! Me alegra que te rieras tanto con el episodio y gracias por darme tu opinión sobre lo del Yaoi.. Si que lo haré pero quizás más adelante, por ahora prefiero dedicarme a fondo con éste, que todavía tiene mucho que dar de si ¡! Aquí tienes el tercer episodio espero que te guste ¡! ^_~  
  
Megumi Sagara : olas!! Gracias por el review me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fic lo de mokushiroku me parece que no es así, tal y como he dicho en el final del segundo capitulo la traducción es DESTINO ABSOLUTO APOCALIPSIS (mukoshiroku = Apocalipsis) lo de mago oscuro no me suena..^_^; A continuación tienes el 3r episodio disfrutalo!  
  
Weeeeeeee hasta aquí las repuestas de los reviwes! Espero que en el próximo episodio reciba más porque la verdad si una no recibe reviwes no sabe si su historia gusta o no y entonces pierde los ánimos para seguir escribiendo..PERO AÚN ASI PARA AQUELLOS QUE LO LEEN SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO ¡!! OS QUIERO ¡!  
  
AHÍ VA :  
  
ZETTAI UNMEI: MOKUSHIROKU:  
  
Capitulo 3 ------------------------ la noche del anuncio  
  
*************************************  
  
En ese momento, Yami se quedó solo observando la tenue puesta de sol...  
  
Yami: que maravillosa es....  
  
*************************************  
  
Yami llegó por fin a casa en verdad estaba un poco cansado... no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de días...pero gracias a su amigo Yugi lo había podido comprobar en su propia piel y observar con sus propios ojos...en verdad estaba cansado, pero a la vez le invadía por todo su cuerpo un extraña sensación muy placentera...Acaso a eso le llamaban felicidad? Yami cerró los ojos y oyó una voz era su amigo y compañero de juegos Yugi Moto.  
  
Yugi : Eh Yami! Te lo estas pasando bien? Cómo a ido el día??  
  
Yami: muy bien! Muchas gracias Yugi, si no fuese por ti, jamas hubiera podido experimentar tal sensación  
  
Yugi : de nada hombre!! Ya sabes que siempre estaré ahí para lo que quieras!  
  
Yami sonrío..pero no fue una sonrisa normal...era un sonrisa extremadamente dulce..de esas que solo no pueden dar nuestras madres y personas a las que queremos......  
  
Yami:...gracias....  
  
Yugi : hey hey! Que esto no termina aquí ya sabes lo que viene ahora verdad?? Tienes toda una noche y más si hace falta por delante para disfrutar. Así que no te congojes y sal a fuera ya veras que lo pasarás en grande con todos!  
  
Yami: Sí! Pero antes me voy a dar una ducha..  
  
Yugi: Ok!  
  
Yami dejó el puzzle en la habitación y seguidamente salió de la ella, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta de la estancia y se adentró en ella..cerró la puerta lentamente, para no hacer demasiado ruido..y una vez dentro empezó a deshacerse de la ropa que llevaba.se quitó primero la chaqueta del uniforme escolar, luego la camiseta negra que siempre llevaba debajo y seguidamente los pantalones y la ropa interior..dejando a la vista un cuerpo delgado pero a la vez bien formado.... Abrió el grifo de la ducha del agua caliente y en cuanto estaba en la temperatura que él deseaba se dispuso a entrar en la bañera...una vez dentro empezó a ducharse dejó recostado el mango de la ducha en la parte superior para así no tener que aguantarlo y dejar que el agua cayese cual lluvia cae sobre la ciudad....en ese instante Yami decidió solamente cerrar los ojos y relajarse...solamente sentía el placer del agua recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo..esa sensación se la hacía extraña hacía mucho tiempo que no notaba algo así, sin embargo decidió no dar más importancia y solamente disfrutar de ese instante.......  
  
Al cabo de media hora Yami regresó a la habitación, con solo una toalla atada a su cintura, y otra en su cuello abrió el armario para decidir que ponerse..  
  
Al fin decidió que se pondría sus pantalones negros de siempre, y los cinturones también (no saldría nunca sin su baraja de cartas) los zapatos del mismo color y una camiseta sin mangas que ponía con letras muy chillonas "game" y encima una camisa de manga corta roja y desabrochada para poder dejar ver las letras de la camiseta.. En el cuello y las muñecas lo de siempre y como no el puzzle milenario.  
  
Bajó las escaleras y se disponía a salir de la casa cuando se acordó que le faltaba algo por hacer.... Desvió su ruta hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba el abuelo de Yugi...  
  
Yami vaciló unos instantes pero al final entró en la sala  
  
Yami:......esto... abuelo , ya me voy.....  
  
Abuelo: ok! Espero que lo pases bien Yami!  
  
Yami: ......como....sabía usted...  
  
Abuelo: Yugi me contó su plan y por favor no me trates de usted no somos familia? Llámame simplemente "abuelo" de acuerdo?  
  
Yami:.......Está bien...... ya me voy abuelo.  
  
Abuelo: muy bien! Espero que lo pases en grande hasta luego!  
  
Ahora sí Yami salió de la casa y se dispuso a ir hacia la de Tea, tal y como acordaron el pasaría a buscarla antes de encontrase con los demás.  
  
********* en casa de Tea *********  
  
Tea: (pensando) bien...Yami estará al caer...menos mal que me he preparado la ropa con adelanto sino a estas horas aun no sabría que ponerme..Se me hace extraño.. Quizás dentro de pocos días él se marche y ya no lo vuelva a ver nunca más.. -a Tea se le encogió por un momento el corazón- que es ésta sensación Tea no seas tonta ya sabías de antemano que esto iba a suceder... - se dijo a si misma- pero aún así.......  
  
DING DONG!!!!  
  
Sonó el timbre de su casa.  
  
Tea abrió la puerta y vio a su amigo Yami.  
  
Yami: Hola Tea estas lista para irnos?  
  
Tea: si claro! Espera un momento cojo la bolsa y nos vamos vale? Mientras puedes esperar en el salón  
  
Yami: ok.  
  
Tea subió al piso superior a por la bolsa mientras Yami se quedó solo en el piso de abajo observando la casa de Tea..  
  
Yami: es extraño no hay nadie....  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba bien nunca había oído hablar de la familia de Tea..nunca ...porque sería?  
  
Tea bajo las escaleras  
  
Tea: Yami ya estoy lista podemos irnos cuando tu quieras.  
  
Yami: claro vámonos.  
  
Tea apagó las luces de su casa y cerró la puerta de la entrada en la calle se respiraba un silencio más bien incómodo para ambos... hasta que uno decidió hablar.  
  
Yami: oye Tea te importa si te hago una pregunta?  
  
Tea: no que va pregunta hombre!  
  
Yami: es que veras me he fijado y en tu casa no había nadie, tus padres han salido Tea?  
  
Tea : bueno..podría decirse que sí  
  
Yami: eh?  
  
Tea: es que verás yo ya hace muchos años que vivo sola..desde que era pequeña a mi padre siempre le han tenido que trasladar de un lugar a otro por cosas del trabajo y siempre nos a arrastrado a mi madre y a mi con él ...ya que siempre lo destinaban a otros países, yo nací aquí en Japón y desde siempre he tenido mis amigos aquí cuando iba a otros países la gente me rechazaba por el echo de ser japonesa...la mayoría de los niños se reían de mi hasta a veces llegaron a pegarme....y cuando por fin a mi padre lo destinaron de nuevo aquí decidí quedarme..al principio mis padres estaban muy en contra..pero al final logré convencerles...  
  
Tea cabizbaja se paró en seco, al parecer el que le hiciesen recordar su vida pasada no le agradaba..  
  
Yami: Tea? Estas bien? Lo siento...mi intención no era herirte..lo siento de verdad....  
  
Tea: (aún con la cabeza agachada) no...no es culpa tuya...es solo culpa mía...  
  
Tea empezó a llorar  
  
Yami: Tea...  
  
Tea: desde que mis padres se marcharon no he vuelto a saber de ellos...es todo culpa mía seguro que pensaron que una niña tan repelente y caprichosa como yo no merecía sentir que sus padres estaban cerca.que ya me las apañaría bien yo sola..sin nadie...pero aún así...  
  
Tea levantó la vista sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas que no cesaban de salir.Yami se la quedó mirando atónito...  
  
Tea: yo..les seguía llamando, les enviaba cartas, pero aun no se nada de ellos..  
  
...........  
  
Yami: No Tea estas equivocada.  
  
Tea: eh?  
  
Yami: si tus padres no te han contestado es por alguna razón..tu no eres en absoluto repelente y caprichosa..  
  
Yami se acercó a Tea y le ofreció un pañuelo...  
  
Yami: así que por favor no llores más....me tienes a mi a tu lado...a mi y a un montón de gente.que te quiere y aprecia...a si que de ahora en adelante no quiero volver a ver esa cara tan triste.  
  
Tea:si..  
  
Yami: y si alguien te hace llorar dímelo porque me las pagará entendido??  
  
Tea: SI!! ^_^ muchas gracias Yami...de verdad.eres la primera persona a quien le cuento eso..  
  
Yami: de nada!! Para eso están los amigos no? Bien y ahora vámonos que nos deben de esperar ya vamos con retraso!!  
  
**********ya en la estación************  
  
Joey: eh!! Chicos llegáis tarde!!! -dijo Joey refunfuñando, al ver llegar a Yami y a Tea-  
  
Tea: lo siento a sido culpa mía...me despisté...  
  
Joey: chicas siempre igual....nunca estáis listas!!!!  
  
¿?: ha! Mira quien fue a hablar el que siempre va un paso por detrás que todos y viste de una manera horrible! HA! HA! HA!  
  
Joey: reconocería esta risa a un millón de kilómetros de distancia...MAI!!  
  
Mai: Vaya Joseph volvemos a vernos!  
  
Joey: psst vaya alegría...¬_¬  
  
Mai : es que no te alegras de verme?? Bueno da igual..que os trae por aquí chicos??  
  
Serenity: es que verás como Yami va a marcharse pronto hemos decidido enseñarle como es la noche en la ciudad de domino.  
  
Mai: ah! Vaya! Suena de lo más interesante, puedo venir yo también?  
  
Serenity: pues claro! ^_^  
  
Joey: Que??  
  
Mai: pues bien ya esta todo decidido!!! Vamos a pasarlo en grande!!  
  
Joey: ¬_¬  
  
Kaiba: me perece que me tendría que haber quedado en casa..  
  
Bakura: venga no te quejes y vamos que esto promete!  
  
Los chicos dejaron atrás la estación y se fueron a ver que podían hacer ya que les esperaba una larga y espléndida noche por delante.primero decidieron ir a cenar un poco, fueron a una hamburguesería..(el dinero no llegaba para mas) y después al cine. Mas tarde cuando ya salieron de ver la película , todo el grupo se encontraba en una cafetería decidiendo dónde ir..  
  
Joey (pensando): tengo que hacer algo esto cada vez es más aburrido. AH! YA LO TENGO!! JEJE ¡! ESTO LE VA A ENCANTAR ¡!  
  
Joey: bien chicos ya se cual será nuestro siguiente destino!!  
  
Mai: ah.y se puede saber cuál es don "adolescente consumado"??  
  
Joey: jeje! Ahora lo veréis solo tenéis que seguirme!!!!  
  
Todos: ¬_¬;  
  
Pero sin mas el grupo decidió seguir las indicaciones de Joey y ver que les tenía preparado..  
  
Por fin llegaron al lugar en cuestión...  
  
Kaiba: NI HABLAR!!!!! YO NO PIENSO ENTRAR EN UN SITIO COMO ÉSTE!!!! ME NIEGO EN ROTUNDO!!  
  
Joey: QUE????? ENCIMA QUE ME MOLESTO EN PREPARLO TODO! VA ÉSTE Y SE RAJA ...!!  
  
Yami: creo que yo también paso...ñ_ñ;  
  
Joey: QUE TU TAMBIEN???? VENGA NO SEAS ASÍ QUE NOS LO VAMOS A PASAR EN GRANDE!!  
  
Yami: lo siento pero es que yo nunca he hecho algo así..  
  
Joey: que??? Que aún no lo has hecho?? Esto no puede ser pues esta va a ser tu primera vez y vas a prender de un profesional como yo ¡!  
  
Tea: no te preocupes Yami es muy divertido aun que si no quieres no tienes porqué sentirte obligado..  
  
Joey agarró a Yami y a Kaiba y los obligó a entrar al lugar, el sitio se llamaba *¡UTAIMASU!* y era..el más famoso KARAOKE de toda la ciudad!! ( N.de.A alguno que otro ya se había imaginado algo raro..¬_¬)  
  
Al fin entraron todos y naturalmente el primero en cantar fue Joey y así empezó su canción..  
  
1, 2, 3, 4 POWERFUL POWERFUL POWERFUL zenkai naa Misae obakana ichinichi genki dazo  
  
SHINNOSUKE...!  
  
nampa o suru nara makasete okure yo san nimo yon nimo oshi ga kanjin  
  
COME ON BABY, COME ON BABY tamanegi tabereru sonna me shite mitsumecha tereru yo Zo-san Zo-san Ora wa ninkimono  
  
SHINNOSUKE...!  
  
PANIC, PANIC PANIC minna ga awateteru ohra wa sugoi zo tensaiteki da zo shourai tanoshimi da!!!  
  
Termina la canción  
  
todos: O_o.....  
  
Yami: y se supone que yo debo cantar esto??? ;_;  
  
Bakura: NOO!! Esto solo a sido un flash de esos que le dan al pobre Joey..tienes un montón para escoger...  
  
Yami: uff!! Menos mal!!!!  
  
Tea: bien ahora voy a cantar yo!  
  
Serenity: yo también!  
  
Mai: y yo!!  
  
Tea : bien pues cantemos las tres a la vez.que os parece??  
  
Mai y Serenity: ok!! ^_^  
  
Tea: mmmmmmmmm a ver, a ver que os parece ésta!  
  
Serenity: eh?? Esta no me la se!  
  
Tea: y ésta?  
  
Mai: puaf!! Es muy cursi!!  
  
Tea: y que tal esta?  
  
Mai: a mi no me parece mal y a ti?  
  
Serenity: no está mal  
  
Tea: bien pues a cantar!  
  
Su canción sonaba así.....  
  
FURASUKO KIRAKIRA suru rika shitsu de matte'te tsumetai te to te awase ko suri aeba atsuku nareru wa  
  
hanabi mitai ne minna kirei na kodoku wo daite tatakatte'ru tenshi  
  
genki no SHAWA- kimi ni sosoide ageru sabishige na sono senaka wo sasaete ageru genki no SHAWA- kimi wa hitori janai wa yuujou no ooki na wa ni mamorare teru  
  
Yami, Bakura, Tristán, Duke, Joey: wau!! Bravo chicas!!  
  
Chicas: gracias!!  
  
Bakura: veis? ahora me he animado a ver que puedo cantar..  
  
Bakura: si! cantaré esto a ver que tal se me da esto de cantar..  
  
Suena la canción de Bakura...  
  
Shinku no juutan ni nita kono yo no hana wa mina omote sono shita ni nagareru yami kanashimi wa soko kara umare aa, kokoro sae itsuwatte ikiruno ka hito wa sadame ni ayatsurareru dake  
  
{tada, itoshiki mono dakishime chiisaki mono mamoru tame kyou mo dare ka ga sakebu kono inochi sae mo nagedashi toki no naka de moetsukiru sono isshun ni kuchizuke} o  
  
(continua la canción...)  
  
osaerareru tamashii o tada shinjitai itsu made mo]  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Bakura: eh ¿? que pasa es que desafine??  
  
Todos: que si has desafinado?? as cantado perfecto!  
  
Serenity: tienes una voz preciosa Bakura!  
  
Bakura: vaya muchas gracias Serenity ^_^  
  
Serenity: ^_^  
  
Duke y Tristán: ¬¬ - miran con recelo a Bakura -  
  
Bakura: es que he hecho algo malo? ^_^;  
  
Tristán y Duke: NO!  
  
Tristán (pensando) si no hago algo alguien se me adelantará  
  
Duke (pensando) si no hago algo alguien se me adelantará  
  
Duke y Tristán: ahora cantaré yo!!  
  
Ambos se miran desafiándose...y después de largo rato de pelea decidieron hacer un dúo, pero no con una canción cualquiera si no con esta canción....  
  
(T=Tristán / D=Duke)  
  
(TyD) Ai Just on my Love kono te de omae o mamoritai  
  
(T)hontou no otoko o shitterukai (D)horeteru onna ni yowai no sa  
  
(T)aitsu ha ore yori yasashikute (D)aitsu ha ore yori tsuyoi no kai?  
  
(T)tsukiyo ga tsumetaku kokoro terasu (D)omoi ga kage e to utsusarete  
  
(T)ai Just on my Love kono te de omae o mamoritai  
  
(D)ai onna jounetsu omae ga kureta mono  
  
(T y D)doko demo OK Kiss shite OK ai mo yume mo ore mo hateshi naku OK omae to Dream maiban karamu nanto naku mieteku kore kara no mirai ai Just on my Love soko ni kizu ga tsuita ore no kokoro iyasu ai ga aru But kitto sanzan koi ga ubau zaisan namida nagasu yatsu ore  
  
Tea (pensando): Tea..mantén la calma..que canten como gallinas no es para tanto..puedes soportarlo..  
  
Mai (pensando) : dios!!! Que alguien pare ésta locura!! No puedo más!!  
  
Yami (pensando) : no! No me imaginaba que esto del Karaoke fuese tan perjudicial para los oídos!!  
  
Joey (pensando): y me decían a mi que yo cantaba mal!!!!  
  
Bakura (pensando): mis tímpanos!!!  
  
Serenity (pensando): esto es demasiado! Por mucho que se esfuercen alguien tiene que parar esto!!  
  
Todos estaban intentando aguantar hasta que la canción finalizase, pero había un miembro en el grupo que no tenía tanta paciencia...  
  
Kaiba (sin pensar y en voz alta) : BASTA!!!!!!! ESTO ES INSOPORTABLE!! CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ!!!  
  
Todos (menos Duke y Tristán) : O_O .......(pensando) GRACIAS KAIBA!! ;_;  
  
Duke y Tristán: crees que lo puedes hacer mejor???  
  
Kaiba: no me estaréis retando verdad?  
  
Duke y Tristán: lo que pasa es que eres un gallina!!!!  
  
Kaiba: he..os arrepentiréis de haber retado a Seto Kaiba!!!  
  
De repente Kaiba se levantó cogió el micrófono cogió el libro de canciones programó una y empezó a sonar la música...  
  
izure koware yuku kono sekai ni wa yume ya kibou to ka dou demo ii  
  
kokoro no naka de nemuru kimi wa mezameru koto nai kedo kaerarenu mirai o sono te de kanjite  
  
very fire rain! itsuka moetsukiru kono inochi o sasagete mo (find the path between) Drowning in my dream tatoe oborete mo yume wa yume de shikara e kimi wo sad light  
  
hikari afureteku sono sekai ni wa kimi no tamashii ga michite yuku mushou no ai o negau tenshi wa mezameru to sugu ni owari yuku mirai o kono te de uketomete  
  
Kaiba continuaba cantando mientras todos lo observaban atónitos  
  
Mai: chicos creo que os a superado y con creces...  
  
Tristán y Duke: ....  
  
En efecto Tristán y Duke al igual que todos sus compañeros no supieron que contestar estaban absortos mirando como Kaiba deslumbraba bajo las luces del escenario..en verdad parecía toda una estrella del panorama musical..su voz resonaba con magnificencia el sudor que resbalaba de su frente resaltaba cuales estrellas y sujetando el micrófono con las dos manos y con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose solamente en la canción estaba irreconocible. las chicas no vacilaron en pensar que hasta así se veía atractivo...  
  
Burning for my life kesshite mayowanai kono kimochi wa tomaranai (for the eX dream) Drowning in your dream tomo ni tsukisusumu ashita e no michi to naru boku no sad eyes!  
  
Y así finalizó la canción.  
  
Mai: me..he.quedado sin habla  
  
Joey: debo admitir que ha estado bien...  
  
Yami: no sabía que tenías esa voz Kaiba...  
  
Duke y Tristán:.......  
  
Kaiba: no vais a decir nada?  
  
Duke y Tristán:......-se veían claramente avergonzados-  
  
Kaiba: a veces el silencio habla por si solo..  
  
Tea: EH! Yami porque no pruebas tu??  
  
Yami: eh? Yo?? O_O  
  
Tea: si claro! ^_^  
  
Yami: pero.. Es que...yo..  
  
Joey: vamos hombre! Ya verás como te diviertes y además es imposible que lo hagas peor que esos dos - señalando a Tristán y a Duke -  
  
Yami: bueno esta bien.....vamos a ver que puedo cantar..mmm.creo que esta estará bien  
  
Yami programó la canción cogió el micrófono y empezó la canción..  
  
Wareta kagami no naka utsuru kimi no sugata  
  
naiteiru naiteiru hosoi tsuki wo nazoru yubi  
  
Dare wo yonde iru no kieta koi no senaka  
  
nando demo nando demo  
  
kimi no mado wo tataku kara  
  
Yoru no kasokudo ni senaka osarete  
  
ito ga kireru you ni  
  
tada kimi wo kimi wo tsuyoku daiteita  
  
ANBARANSU na Kiss wo kawashite  
  
ai ni chikaduke yo  
  
kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo  
  
boku no kokoro ni nemure  
  
Kinou he no Merry-go-round kimi wo hakonde yuku  
  
tometakute tometakute boku wa kagi wo sagashiteru  
  
kuzure ochisou na sora wo sasaete hitori tachitsukusu  
  
tada kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo  
  
Yami bajó del escenario dirigiéndose hacia el público que le observaba..de repente cogió la mano de Tea.. y siguió cantando con su mano cogida..  
  
ANBARANSU na Kiss de kakareta  
  
futari no SHINARIO  
  
Ai to yobu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo  
  
kimi no subete ga itai  
  
Yami soltó la mano de Tea y siguió cantando otra vez encima del escenario..todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con su actuación, en verdad tenía una gran voz y una presencia que imponía y más debajo de los focos...  
  
El público escuchaba a Yami con gran afán.  
  
Mai: Tea, quieres que te traiga un pañuelo??  
  
Tea: eh...eh??...eh!!! po.por que??  
  
Mai: se te esta cayendo la baba de mirar tan fijamente a Yami...  
  
Tea:....  
  
Mai: hehe! ^_^  
  
Tada kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo  
  
ANBARANSU na Kiss wo kawashite  
  
ai ni chikaduke yo  
  
kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo  
  
boku no kokoro ni nemure  
  
Kimi no kokoro ga boku wo yobu made  
  
dakishime aeru hi made!!  
  
Y así finalizó la canción de Yami  
  
Todos: bravo lo as echo genial!!!  
  
Joey: baya si que lo tenias escondido..  
  
Serenity: uau!! Menuda idea he tenido porque no cantan Yami y Kaiba juntos??  
  
Duke Y Tristán: eh??? Serenity......;_;  
  
Serenity: eh? Que pasa? Serían un dúo magnífico!!  
  
Mai: y Bakura también podría ayudar!  
  
Tea: que gran idea! Cantad los tres juntos venga chicos!!  
  
Yami:..vaya así que les gustó...^_^;  
  
Kaiba: hehe!! No pueden vivir sin my fascinante voz!=)  
  
Bakura: será divertido ^_^  
  
Y así transcurrió toda la noche entre canción y canción se les izo tarde y decidieron abandonar el local para dirigirse a otro lugar a descubrir nuevas experiencias para Yami.  
  
***************en la calle*************  
  
Mai: ah!!! A sido muy divertido!! Yo me lo he pasado en grande y vosotros??  
  
Chicas: si!!  
  
Kaiba: no ha estado mal....  
  
Joey, Bakura y Yami: ^_^  
  
Tristán y Duke: ;_; Serenity!!!!  
  
Yami: beuno Joey que nos tienes preparado ahora?  
  
Joey: ya veréis ahora iremos a un sitio que va a ser genial!! Ya veras Yami!! Eh??.... Yami donde??? ..........YAMI!!!  
  
Yami estaba unos pasos detrás de todo el grupo estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con las manos en la cabeza retorciéndose de dolor...  
  
Yami: AAAARGGGGG!!! NO!!! DETENTE!!!! SAL DE MI CABEZA!!!  
  
Todos: Yami!!!!!! -todos se acercaron a él-  
  
Tea: Yami!!! Dios mío!!! Que alguien haga algo!!!  
  
De repente un montón de imágenes vinieron a la memoria de Yami..eran de Egipto....imágenes de muerte...de soledad...de destrucción.Yami vio ante sus propios ojos el mismísimo Apocalipsis...  
  
Yami:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Yami gritó de manera brutal...como si el mismo demonio le estuviera corrompiendo por dentro...  
  
La cara de sus amigos pasó del miedo al terror cuando vieron que las ropas de Yami empezaban a desgarrarse y unas enormes heridas empezaban a abrirse en todo su cuerpo eran profundas y no paraban de sangrar..  
  
Serenity: aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! -Serenity desprendió un grito de agonía y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de alguien que resultó ser Duke..  
  
Mai: QUE HACEIS AHÍ PARADOS HACED ALGO!!  
  
Kaiba: AHORA AVISO A UNA AMBULANCIA!!  
  
Joey se arrancó un trozo de su camiseta.. Bakura se dio cuenta de sus intenciones e hizo lo mismo que su amigo...Yami estaba ahora inconsciente  
  
Tristán: Joey, Bakura ¡! qué hacéis!!  
  
Joey: es que no es evidente ¡!!  
  
Bakura: estamos intentando detener las hemorragias no tendremos suficiente con nuestras camisas..  
  
Joey: Tristán!!! Podrías hacer algo para variar no???  
  
Tristán:....  
  
Joey: TRISTÁN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey agarró del cuello de la camisa a Tristán..  
  
Joey: SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA!!! NUESTRO AMIGO SE ESTA MURIENDO DESANGRADO EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE Y TU NI TE IIMMUTAS!!!!  
  
Tristán:....  
  
Joey: TRISTÁN!!!!!!! REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ JODER!!!  
  
Joey soltó el mayor puñetazo de su vida al que era unos de sus mejores amigos... Tristán simplemente cayó al suelo y cuando se levantó su amigo seguía con la tarea de salvar a Yami..  
  
Tea no sabia que hacer, solamente veía al cuerpo de Yami tendido en el suelo viendo como se iba desangrando a cada minuto..lo siguiente fue un acto reflejo...Tea se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de Yami y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas..  
  
Tea: Yami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAMI!! DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!! ABRE LOS OJOS ¡!! NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR!! NO ME VUELVAS A DEJAR SOLA!!  
  
Mai: Tea será mejor que te apartes..  
  
Mai cogió a Tea por el hombro intentándola apartar de Yami  
  
Tea: SUÉLTAME!!  
  
Tea repudió la mano que le ofrecía Mai solo podía concentrarse en Yami.. Verdaderamente Mai nunca había visto a Tea de esa manera la había visto enfadada, llorando, riendo.. Pero nunca así... Estaba terriblemente asustada...  
  
Mai no tardó en unirse a Joey, Bakura y ahora Kaiba a sanar las heridas de Yami.  
  
Entre gritos y sollozos lo único que se oía ahora era la sirena de la ambulancia que ya había llegado...  
  
*********más tarde, en el hospital*********  
  
Todos se encontraban en la sala de espera..a Yami lo habían llevado de urgencias.. Ahora mismo estaba en el quirófano.... de repente salió una enfermera de la sala..  
  
Joey: eh!! Enfermera como está mi amigo se pondrá bien verdad??  
  
Enfermera: lo siento , pero ahora mismo no os puedo informar de nada estamos haciendo todo y cuanto podemos..  
  
Joey: que??? Que no me pude decir nada??? Entonces exijo verle yo mismo!!  
  
Enfermera: lo siento pero hasta que el médico no de el visto no puedo dejar que entren a verlo  
  
Joey: no lo estará diciendo en serio verdad??  
  
Enfermera: lo siento..- se va -  
  
Joey da un puñetazo en la pared  
  
Joey: mierda!!  
  
Kaiba: tranquilízate Wheeler ..  
  
Joey: que me tranquilice dices??? Estas loco o que??  
  
Kaiba: no hay porque preocuparse..él se repondrá, de eso estoy seguro..tratándose de Yami seguro que lo conseguirá..ahora deberías preocuparte más por tus amiguitos..  
  
La escena era verdaderamente deprimente en un silla estaba Serenity, llorando consolada por Duke y Tristán..delante estaba Bakura con los ojos medio cerrados y toda la camisa desgarrada y ensangrentada apoyado en la pared como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro....y a su lado estaba Tea oh...eso si que era deprimente nunca la había visto así.estaba totalmente ida no se encontraba en este mundo estaba temblando y los ojos completamente pálidos..a su lado se encontraba Mai intentando darle un poco de calor e intentando hacer que volviese a la normalidad... Entonces se acercó a ella.  
  
Joey: Tea? Tea me oyes? Soy yo soy Joey..Tea?  
  
Tea no respondía...  
  
Joey solo alcanzó a dar otro puñetazo en la pared que sonó justo al lado de la cabeza de Tea..  
  
Kaiba: es inútil..déjame a mí....  
  
Kaiba se agachó hasta que se quedó a la altura de la cara de Tea  
  
Kaiba: oye. se que me estas escuchando..y solo quiero decirte una cosa..AHORA VAS A DARTE POR VENCIDA??? SABES TAN BIEN COMO YO QUE ÉL PUEDE SUPERARLO TODO Y QUE SALDRÁ DE AHÍ COMO SIEMPRE Y TODO VOLVERA A SER COMO ANTES!!!!!! LO SABES VERDAD!!!?????  
  
Las palabras de Kaiba parece que funcionaron ya que los ojos de Tea se tornaron de su color normal ...en seguida volvió a la normalidad y se echó en brazos de Mai y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente...  
  
Joey: Kaiba........gracias..........  
  
Kaiba:.......no me las des.........  
  
********al cabo de dos eternas horas********  
  
La enfermera salió del quirófano..  
  
Enfermera: vosotros sois los amigos del paciente??  
  
Bakura: si señorita como se encuentra??  
  
Enfermera: por ahora.......esta fuera de peligro.....  
  
Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio..  
  
Duke: gracias a Diós..  
  
Enfermera: pero .no hemos podido detener la hemorragia tendrá que quedarse un tiempo en el hospital..  
  
Tea: pero... se va a poner bien verdad????  
  
Enfermera:.........  
  
Joey: SE PONDRA BIEN VERDAD??  
  
Enfermera: eso solo depende de él nosotros hemos hecho lo que hemos podido....ahora tienen que esperar un rato hasta que le asignen una habitación...después podrán verle.....  
  
*************  
  
Al cabo de una hora todos estaban en la habitación del hospital...Observando a Yami...todavía inconsciente..cubierto de vendas y con suero un su brazo...  
  
Mai: dios mío... Nunca pensé que le llegaría a ver en éste estado......  
  
Tristán: Yo tampoco...  
  
Todos estaban atónitos mirando a Yami...les dolía verle así...Tea que estaba agarrada a la mano de Yami notó algo extraño....  
  
Tea: eh?? QUE HA SIDO ESO??  
  
Joey: Que pasa Tea??  
  
Tea: no lo se, he notado algo......  
  
La mano de Yami empezó a moverse.....  
  
Joey : YAMI!! ESTA ABRIENDO LOS OJOS!!  
  
Yami lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a todos sus amigos....  
  
Tea: menos mal que estas bien!!!! - se echó a llorar -  
  
Yami:..mmmmmm..donde estoy?  
  
Joey: estas en el hospital....  
  
Yami:..... que?  
  
Kaiba: tus heridas.  
  
Yami : es verdad tienes razón....pero no se porque ya no me duele.....  
  
Tristán: bueno por ahora es mejor que pases la noche en el hospital.  
  
De repente un silbido estremeció a todos los que estaban en la sala..  
  
Bakura: aaaa!!! Que es este sonido!!  
  
Duke: es insoportable!!  
  
Serenity: mis oídos!!!  
  
De repente Yami notó como una energía muy poderosa emanaba de algún lugar del hospital...  
  
Yami: ES EN EL TEJADO! LA ENERGÍA BIENE DE ALLA!!  
  
***************************  
  
Chica: estas seguro de que ya es el momento?  
  
Chico: por supuesto él ya ha recibido la primera señal, ya es la hora.  
  
El chico intentó levantarse pero no pudo por alguna extraña razón se encontraba muy cansado...  
  
Chico: aaaarggg!!  
  
Chica: no puedes ir en este estado...  
  
Chico : si que puedo no te preocupes....aaarrrgggg!  
  
Chica : no, no puedes .......iré yo en tu lugar..  
  
Chico: pero tu ...no...  
  
Chica: si que estoy preparada .recuerda que he tenido al mejor de los maestros!!  
  
Chico: pero prométeme que irás con mucho cuidado...  
  
Chica: te lo prometo ...  
  
*********************************  
  
Yami y sus amigos por fin habían llegado al tejado..  
  
Yami: es aquí estoy seguro  
  
Serenity: el sonido a desaparecido.....  
  
De repente una luz cegadora envolvió el tejado del hospital......  
  
Kaiba: que es esta luz!!!  
  
Entonces y cuando la luz se disipó emergió una figura encapuchada del cielo....  
  
Yami: qu..quien eres tu??  
  
Chica: Yo solo soy una persona que viene a anunciarte tu destino..  
  
Yami: mi destino? Exijo saber quien eres!!  
  
Chica : lo sabrás a su debido tiempo faraón...ahora escucha atentamente...por ahora puedes llamarme, el profeta, escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte.  
  
Cuando las cicatrices se deshagan, cuando todo vuelva a estar teñido del color de la sangre entonces aparecerá el Salvador, que junto con sus fieles lograrán liberar al mundo del Apocalipsis..  
  
Memoriza estas palabras faraón...  
  
Yami: espera! Porque?? No entiendo nada!!  
  
Los ríos rojos se desbordan, los edificios se derrumban... el mundo se sumerge en el caos.. ese es su fin... así está escrito y por las sagradas escrituras y así se cumplirá.es su DESTINO.un destino..ABSOLUTO...es el APOCALIPSIS...  
  
Y con esas ultimas palabras la figura desapareció tan rápidamente como se había materializado....  
  
Kaiba: que a sido eso??  
  
Joey: que era eso "del Salvador"  
  
Tea: y lo de los fieles??  
  
Yami:.....Destino Absoluto : Apocalipsis....  
  
Después de pronunciar esas palabras Yami cayó al suelo del tejado en un estado de sueño profundo necesitaba descansar.....verdaderamente había sido una noche muy larga.........  
  
**************  
  
Chica: que? Que tal lo he hecho?  
  
Chico: muy bien .....gracias.......  
  
Chica : perdona que haya cogido tu nombre es que no me ha quedado otro remedio.....  
  
Chico: no pasa nada....lo importante es que la profecía ya ha sido anunciada y que a partir de ahora el tiempo es una ruleta que cuando pare decidirá el destino del mundo.......  
  
N.de.A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! POR FIN!!!!! LO HE TERMINDO!! Aun que creo que me salió un poco largo espero que no os de pereza leerlo...  
  
Comentarios del episodio:  
  
A decir verdad me costó mucho escribirlo..Aunque llegó un momento en que las palabras me salían solas y no podía para de escribir!!  
  
YAMI EN LA DUCHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR DIOS ¡!!!!! UN BALDE DE AGUA FRÍA VOY A DESMAYARME!!!!!!! Cuando estaba escribiendo ese trozo lo estaba llenando de N.de.A pero al final decidí borrarlas para no molestar a las fans!! (si yo no fuese la autora y estuviese leyendo el fic me molestarían bastante, por eso las quité)  
  
KAIBA SUPERESTAR!!!!! Lo siento no he podido evitarlo, con lo que adoro yo cantar no era para menos llevarles a un karaoke!! Y ahora explicaré las canciones...  
  
Joey: Shin Chan!!! Lo siento no he podido evitarlo era demasiado como para resistir la tentación  
  
Trio de chicas; la canción que cantan se llama "Genki no shawaa" tradúcese como "ducha energética" y es el primer ending de Yu-Gi-Oh! En la versión original la canta la que dobla a Tea en Japón por le que me he decidido a ponerles esa.  
  
Duke y Tristán : cantan el 1r opening de Sorceror Stabber Orphen lo he escogido por que la traducción habla de un chico que le habla a una chica que deje al otro y se vaya con él .como Duke y Tristán quieren captar la atención Serenity me pareció una decisión acertada....no? la canción se llama "Ai just on my love"  
  
Bakura: "Velvet underworld" es el opening de Weib Kreuz si conocéis la serie sabréis por que me he decantado por esta canción, y para los que no lo explico la he cogido porque habla de la gente que se esconde y también sobre la oscuridad me ha parecido adecuada debido a las dos personalidades tan distintas que tiene Bakura.  
  
Kaiba: ¡!!!!eX dream!! Es el titulo de la canción que cantaba y es el opening de la mítica serie "X" de las maravillosas Clamp son unas grandes autoras y las admiro muchísimo!! la escogí por que la letra es bastante ..no se como describirla.. con solo decir que la 1ª frase de la canción " este mundo que se acerca a su destrucción" creo que ya lo digo todo .....  
  
Yami: Yami-sama!!!!!!! No sabéis que canción es??? pues bien yo os lo digo.se titula "Anbaransu na kiss wo shite" es el trecer ending de "Yu Yu hakusho" tradúcese .....en castellano no me sale la traducción pero en inglés es "Doing Unbalanced Kissing" es español sería "besarse desequilibradamente" no se si lo he hecho muy bien la verdad es que es un título muy difícil!! XP la escogí porque habla de que a una chica le han roto el corazón y hay otro chico (el que canta) que la apoya y a la vez intenta que se fije en él. La he escogido por lo que pasó con Tea antes de que fueran a la estación, y por otra razón ( que es la que mas peso tiene ) ......me da vergüenza decirlo.... este..yo...si tuviera novio alguna vez me gustaría que me cantase ésta canción!! Ya esta ya lo he dicho....espero que nadie se ría de mi por esto......y que no piensen que soy infantil QUE TENGO 16 AÑOS Y MUY BIEN PUESTOS!! =)  
  
Ufff aquí acaba el apartado de las canciones...  
  
Que os ha parecido la historia de Tea? Querría excusarla también por el hecho de estar siempre tan pesada con eso de la amistad...al estar sola es normal que se aferre a algo con todas sus fuerzas verdad?  
  
El nombre del karaoke Utaimasu significa canta  
  
Siento mucho la palabrota de Joey es que creo que una situación como esta mas de uno y de dos reaccionarían igual no?  
  
Si hay alguien sabe de medicina también le pido perdón yo no soy médico por lo que he intentado hacerlo lo mas creíble posible. Siento mucho si he hecho alguna que otra aberración si es así decídmelo por favor!  
  
Se que a partir de ahora nadie o casi nadie va a leer mi fic...por culpa de las escenas entre Tea y Yami pero bueno que se le va a hacer yo no puedo obligaros a leer si no queréis ..=) así que gracias por haber tomado la molestia de leer hasta ahora..solo quiero que sepáis una cosa, a mi tampoco no me gustaba Tea hasta que descubrí esto:  
  
yugioh.esmartkid.com ( con las 3 w delante por supuesto )  
  
es una página web de Yugi esta en Tailandés e Inglés por lo que una se puede guiar perfectamente es una página que esta en constante actualización y tienes screenshoots de TODOS los episodios de Yugi y al ver los scans (sobretodo a partir del ep.145) me di cuenta de que odiaba a la persona equivocada si alguien la visita y cambia de opinión que me lo diga please gracias!!  
  
********* Esto va para mi mejor amiga Angela:  
  
Ola guapa!! Espero que te encuentres mejor! Y también quiero que sepas que te quiero y requiero y que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites!! Ánimo tu puedes! sabes que no estas sola me tienes a tu lado para andar juntas!! Algún día nos acordaremos de esto y..quien sabe como vamos a reaccionar!! Un grandiiiiiisimo beso para una grandíiiiiiiiiiiiisima persona!  
  
*********  
  
Weeeeeeeeeee!! Hasta aquí llego!!  
  
En el próximo episodio veremos a Yugi muy triste por lo que le ha pasado a Yami...veremos como avanza la profecía y también aparecerán nuevos personajes...también se sucederá el primer paso hacia el Apocalipsis...  
  
No os perdáis el siguiente episodio de  
  
ZETTAI UNMEI MOKUSHIROKU:  
  
Capítulo 4 -------------------------- el primer paso: decisión 


	4. El primer paso: decisión

CUAL AVE FÉNIX TXELL-CHAN RESUCITA DE SU LARGO LETARGO PARA DELEITAR A SUS LECTORES CON UN NUEVO EPISODIO DE SU FANFIC !!!  
  
Lo siento ¡!!!!!! Es que veréis me fui de vacaciones y estuve un tiempo sin ordenador y además al poco tiempo de volver me atropellaron (una moto) ya os lo dije en el 2º capitulo estas cosas solo me pasan a mi si es que tengo yo una suerte.  
  
En fin dejémonos de burla charla y pasemos a les respuestas de los reviwes :  
  
TERRY MAXWELL: jeje te entiendo a la perfección Yami en la ducha es demasiado para el cuerpo.espero k te gustara la pág web que he recomendado!! Aquí va el cuarto episodio ¡!  
  
Aiko: a mi también me encanta el opening de X ¡! si es que Yami es demasiée y encima en la ducha!! * drool * siento mucho la espera aquí va el capitulo ¡!  
  
Megumi Sagara1: no te preocupes por la demora yo también hago esperar mucho XD de verdad siento mucho la espera pero no he podido actualizar antes por las circunstancias mencionadas anteriormente espero que disfrutes del cuarto episodio!  
  
Mazaki_hinanzu: ;_; muchas gracias por tu felicitación y por tu review y por supuesto por el apoyo que me has dado en las decisiones que e tomado en el fic..de verdad muchas gracias...espero poder leer tu fic pronto XD aquí tienes el cuarto episodio espero que lo disfrutes mucho! Un besazo!!! Si a estas horas no as visto el scan del ep 145 te lo diré REBECCA SE ABRAZA NO SOLO A YUGI SI NO A YAMI TAMBIEN !!! (ahora vemos a Txell-chan matando a Rebecca) NOS VEMOS!  
  
Kasumi-the-secret-agent: muchisimas gracias por el review de verdad, espro que ya hayas descubierto lo que significa el titulo del fic aquí esta el 4º capitulo (por fin) disfrútalo!! Y sigue con tu fic te esta quedando muy bien!  
  
BIEN hasta aquí la lectura de los reviews...y ahora pasemos a lo interesante que es el episodio de hoy de  
  
ZETTAI UNMEI MOKUSHIROKU:  
  
Capítulo 4----------------------- El primer paso: decisión  
  
********************  
  
Los ríos rojos se desbordan, los edificios se derrumban... el mundo se sumerge en el caos.. ese es su fin... así está escrito y por las sagradas escrituras, así se cumplirá.es su DESTINO.un destino..ABSOLUTO...es el APOCALIPSIS...  
  
Y con esas ultimas palabras la figura desapareció tan rápidamente como se había materializado....  
  
Kaiba: que a sido eso??  
  
Joey: que era eso "del Salvador"  
  
Tea: y lo de los fieles??  
  
Yami:.....Destino Absoluto : Apocalipsis....  
  
Después de pronunciar esas palabras Yami cayó al suelo del tejado en un estado de sueño profundo necesitaba descansar.....verdaderamente había sido una noche muy larga.........  
  
***************************  
  
El sol amanecía en la ciudad de Domino. Aquella noche había sido la más dura y más larga para Yami y todos sus amigos...  
  
En la habitación del hospital solo se encontraban tres personas..Kaiba, Joey y Tea los tres se acababan de despertar y solo observaban el cuerpo durmiendo de Yami.. Así lo habían decidido.  
  
******la noche anterior, en el pasillo del hospital ---flashback---******  
  
Joey: Ya está durmiendo?  
  
Tea: ( saliendo de la habitación ) si...la enfermera le ha dado unos calmantes a dicho que dormiría hasta mañana y que como se le había ocurrido salir en su estado.que había sido una suerte que no le hubiese pasado nada grave.  
  
Tristán: menos mal.  
  
Joey: Y bien? Y ahora qué hacemos?  
  
Bakura: Alguien tiene que quedarse esta noche no?  
  
Joey: Ya me quedo yo.Tristán te confío a mi hermanita llévala a casa por favor.  
  
Tristán: no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí  
  
Mai: si quieres os puedo llevar en mi coche.  
  
Joey: gracias Mai. Ah! Por cierto Tristán.siento haberte golpeado antes he estado muy brusco contigo sin ninguna razón.  
  
Tristán: (negando con la cabeza)no.soy yo el que tiene que pedirte disculpas me quedé parado sin saber que hacer, estabas en todo tu derecho.  
  
Joey: Tristán.  
  
Duke: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya.Serenity necesita descansar.  
  
Joey: como?¿?¿ O_o Duke que haces con mi hermana en brazos?  
  
Tristán: eso!! que haces con Serenity??  
  
Mai: chicos este no es momento para discutir!!  
  
Bakura: yo también me iré, pero dentro de un rato antes bajaré a la cafetería a por algo caliente y ya me marcharé.  
  
Mai: quieres que te lleve?  
  
Bakura: no, no hace falta gracias ^^  
  
Tea: Yo también me quedo!  
  
Mai: pero Tea tu.  
  
Tea: YO TAMBIEN ME QUEDO!!  
  
Mai: no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión verdad? ñ_ñ  
  
Tea: No! ^_^  
  
Kiaba: Yo también me quedo.  
  
Todos: QUE???????????????????  
  
Kaiba: Con esta niñita y este tonto, Yami no esta en buenas manos es mejor que me quede .  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Joey y Tea: ¬_¬*  
  
Kaiba: por que me miráis con esa cara?  
  
Joey y Tea: ¬_¬* dejémoslo en el aire.  
  
Mai: bien pues así esta decidido nos vemos!!  
  
Joey y Tea: adiós!!  
  
*****---end flashback---*****  
  
Tea: mmmm?¿ ya es de día? Caramba..  
  
Tea osbservó la habitación, estaba ella sola.bueno sola del todo no.Yami estaba aun durmiendo en la cama del hospital..había pasado toda la noche en vela, pero al final se habia dormido..Tea fue al lavabo de la habitación, a lavarse la cara para despejarse un poco.se miró al espejo..por dios que mala pinta que tenia..estaba despeinada, la ropa estaba aun sucia de sangre.tenia una cara.con unas ojeras...El agua que se echó a la cara era su salvación. Salió del curto de baño, y vio a Yami dormido en su cama.  
  
Tea: (se sentó en la cama la lado de Yami) Yami menos mal que lo peor ya a pasado -Tea colocó su mano en la mejilla de Yami -  
  
Tea: Yami.... Eh?¿ que estoy haciendo! Este no es momento!..mejor me bajo para comer algo.  
  
Tea salió de la habitación. Yami en teoría se había quedado solo, pero no era así.  
  
¿?: Yami.porque ha tenido que pasarte esto? Si yo no hubiese sido tan.el chico lloraba.Yami.  
  
Yami: tu no tienes la culpa Yugi.  
  
Yugi: eh?¿ estabas despierto? Des de cuando?  
  
Yami: Si hace un rato.solo tenía los ojos cerrados.estoy bastante cansado, pero eso no importa ahora, tú no tienes la culpa de esto, si me a pasado esto es porqué habrá alguna razón.  
  
Yugi: pero yo. me siento responsable no he podido hacer nada para ayudarte.al estar dentro del puzzle no podía hacer nada y solo veía impotente como tu y mis mejores amigos sufrían y yo de mientras aquí impotente, observado tu interminable sufrimiento.  
  
Yami cogió el puzzle y se lo acercó a Yugi, que ahora estaba en forma de espíritu.  
  
Yami: mira, lo ves? Éste es el puzzle milenario y es el vinculo que nos une a ambos, tu has sido el elegido para rehacer el puzzle y por lo tanto has depositado una fe total en él igual que yo he depositado una fe total en ti así que por favor no pienses que es tu culpa por favor.  
  
Yugi: Yami.gracias.  
  
*****mientras afuera de la habitación del hospital*****  
  
Tea: dios mío..en que diablos estaba yo pensando? -recuerda lo que estaba haciendo, y seguidamente se ruboriza- no, no, no, este no es momento para eso además él dentro de poco.(una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos)  
  
Joey: eh? Tea? Que haces aquí no estabas dormida?  
  
Tea: no hace poco que me he despertado, donde esta Kaiba?  
  
Joey: eh? Ese tipo? Ha ido a llamar al abuelo de Yugi.  
  
Tea: O_O como no nos habíamos acordado del pobre abuelo de Yugi!!! Dios mío!! Que horror el pobre señor Mutou debe estar preocupadísimo! Voy a hablar con él! (Sale corriendo hacia los teléfonos.)  
  
Joey: no vas a llegar a tiempo!! Bah.como ese tío es de pocas palabras, seguro que ya ha hablado con él.  
  
******  
  
Kaiba: (al teléfono) si así es Yami ésta en el hospital.  
  
Abuelo: (al teléfono) QUE? PERO ESTA BIEN? QUE LE HA PASADO?  
  
Kaiba: si quiere verle venga al hospital, aquí se lo contaran todo.  
  
Abuelo: ESTA BIEN AHORA VENGO. (cuelga)  
  
Madre: (no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama la madre de Yugi así que a partir de ahora me referiré a ella como "madre" ^^ ) QUE ES LO QUE HA PASADO ABUELO?  
  
Abeulo: Yami esta en el hospital.  
  
Madre: QUE? COMO? PORQUE?!  
  
Abuelo: no me han contado todos los detalles es mejor que vayamos enseguida al hospital.  
  
Madre: CLARO VAMONOS AHORA MISMO!  
  
******  
  
Kaiba: (cuelga)  
  
Tea: KAIBA!!  
  
Kaiba: eh? Que es lo que quieres?  
  
Tea: ya as hablado con el abuelo?  
  
Kaiba: sí, ahora mismo acabo de colgar el teléfono, porque?  
  
Tea: QUE?? Yo quería hablar con él!  
  
Kaiba: pues cuando llegue podrás contarle todo lo que tu quieras.  
  
Tea: ..  
  
Kaiba: vamos seguro el mendrugo ese ya a despertado a Yami.  
  
Tea: U_U; vamos...  
  
****en la habitación (hay que ver como se pasean por el hospital ~_~)****  
  
Kaiba y Tea entran en la habitación cuando oyen unos ruidos un tanto extraños.  
  
Yami: aaaa!! Joey no tan fuerte que me haces daño!  
  
Joey: pero si es que no aprieto no servirá de nada!  
  
Kaiba y Tea se miraban asustados, estarían haciendo lo que estaban pensando??, rápidamente corrieron a ver que pasaba. Al ver lo que estaban haciendo palidecieron.  
  
Tea y Kaiba: O_O  
  
Joey: eee!! Que pasa chicos si solo le estaba poniendo vendas nuevas!  
  
Tea: ~_~;;;;  
  
Kaiba; ÙÚ* y para eso hace falta que gritéis de ese modo?  
  
Joey: es que el debilucho este no para de quejarse!  
  
Yami: debilucho yo? Oye eres tu que eres un bestia!  
  
Joey: muy bien pues entonces que lo haga otro!  
  
Tea: ~_~; trae Joey ya lo hago yo.  
  
Joey: SIEMPRE IGUAL DICEN QUE SOY UN VAGO Y CUANDO QUIERO AYUDAR VAN Y SE QUEJAN QUIEN LOS ENTIENDA QUE LOS COMPRE SI ES QUE NO TIE.  
  
Kaiba: Cállate de una vez Wheleer.  
  
Joey: EH? Y QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TÚ PARA DECIRME A MI LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!!!???  
  
Kaiba simplemente alzó la mirada hacia al frente, a lo que Joey miró en la misma dirección, y vio la escena de Tea vendando a Yami.y Tea roja como un tomate.  
  
Joey: bueno!! Será mejor que me vaya a tomar algo para desayunar!! Hasta luego!!  
  
-sale de la habitación-  
  
Kaiba: yo voy a esperar a tu abuelo, cuando llegue estará tan nervioso que no sabrá donde tiene que ir  
  
Yami: gracias Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: si quieres darme las gracias lo mejor es que salgas pronto de aquí y me honres con un duelo tal y como prometiste  
  
Yami: hmp.tu siempre pensando en lo mismo.  
  
-Kaiba sale de la habitación- y sin darse cuenta Yami y Tea se habían quedado solos.  
  
Tea estaba vendando a Yami, Había en la sala un silencio un tanto incómodo hasta que uno de los dos rompió el hielo.  
  
Tea: Te aprieto demasiado las vendas?  
  
Yami: no así está muy bien.  
  
Tea: bien.  
  
Había de nuevo otro silencio  
  
Tea: (pensando): aaaaiiiiii ahora qué hago?? De verdad solo me faltaba a mi esto que vergüenza!! Eh? Vergüenza pero que digo!! Si él es mi amigo!! Entonces porque me siento tan .tan.  
  
Yami: Tea?  
  
Tea: (sigue pensando): cálmate Tea ya veras dentro de nada volverán Joey y Kaiba y ya estará..  
  
Yami: ..Tea..no me contesta -__-  
  
Tea (aun piensa): vamos Tea!!!  
  
Yami: TEA!  
  
Tea: AAAAHHHHHH!! -se había asustado de su propio grito tanto que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había envuelto el brazo del pobre Yami con tantas vendas que tenía, el bazo casi le doblaba el tamaño!! -__-;-  
  
Tea: Ahhhhhh!! Yami lo.lo siento de verdad ahora mismo voy a por otras vendas de acuerdo? @_@ -Tea salió rápidamente de la habitación-  
  
Yami: se puede saber que es lo que le pasa?  
  
Yami observó que las vendas estaban ya en la habitación, entonces se puso a pensar en lo que antes había sucedido.Tea se había sentado a su lado, podía notar la calidez de su cuerpo cerca de él y de pronto algo escapó a sus expectativas, puso su mano sobre su mejilla aun que sabía que ella pensaba que estaba dormido, no quiso abrir los ojos, no quería que ese momento terminara.  
  
*****en otra casa*****  
  
Alguien abrió la puerta de la casa, y solo volver a cerrarla, se tumbó en el suelo.  
  
¿?: hmp.hehehe...hahahaha.HAHAHAHA!! estúpidos ilusos es que no ven que todo está predestinado y aunque no quieran al final todo será mío!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
De repente sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón.  
  
¿?: eh? Que es eso? No puede ser..TU!! creí haberte vencido para siempre!!  
  
Bakura: no voy a permitir que causes mas daños a mis amigos entiendes?  
  
Yami bakura: Ha! Y tu eres el que me lo va a impedir.mira.no lo ves? Todo ya a esta decidido!!  
  
Bakura: no permitiré que lo hagas!!  
  
Yami bakura: a no ¿? Pues mira!!! -de repente untilizó el poder de su anillo para desterrar al pobre Bakura al reino de las sombras-  
  
Bakura: nooooooooo!!!  
  
Yami bakura: ahora ni tu ni nadie podrá interponerse en mis planes!! HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
******de vuelta al hospital******  
  
Abuelo: Yami como te encuentras estás bien?  
  
Yami. Si..no me pasa nada ahora ya estoy bien , las heridas ya casi han cicatrizado  
  
Abuelo: que bien! Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor! ^^  
  
Yami: oye abuelo..me gustaría preguntarte una cosa..  
  
*/*en el pasillo del hospital*/*  
  
Madre: a si que eso es lo que ha pasado?  
  
Tea: si..lo siento de verdad...  
  
Joey: no tienes que disculparte Tea, tu no has tenido la culpa  
  
Tea: pero es que yo.  
  
Madre: no te preocupes preciosa ahora todo está bien.por cierto fuiste tu el que llamo Joey?  
  
Joey. No, no fui yo fue ese palo que ve allá apoyado en la pared.  
  
Madre: ah! Ese chico tan guapo que nos estaba esperando cuando hemos llegado? -hace una reverencia- muchas gracias por informarnos.  
  
Kaiba: (muy poquito casi imperceptible pero se sonroja) no. no hay de que  
  
Tea: ^_^  
  
Joey: ¬_¬  
  
*/*de nuevo en la habitación*/*  
  
Abeulo: QUE? TU ESTAS LOCO?? QUE QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES HACER??  
  
Yami: así es, ya lo he decidido.  
  
Abuelo: pero estas loco no sabes a que peligros te puedes exponer!!  
  
Yami: ahora eso no me importa quiero saber que es lo que ha pasado y si para ello tengo que hacer esto lo haré.  
  
Abuelo: Yami.  
  
Yami: y demás quiero pedirte que no se lo digas a nadie.ya es inevitable que Yugi se entere, pero no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa.  
  
Abuelo: pero como quieres que mantenga una cosa así en secreto?  
  
Yami: por favor es el único favor que te he pedido y que nunca te pediré. por favor te lo pido.  
  
El abuelo vio en el interior de los ojos de Yami y vio a unos ojos convencidos de la decisión que habían tomado..Tristes..Pero convencidos..Así que decidió asentir a la propuesta de Yami.  
  
Abuelo: está bien como tu quieras, espero que sepas lo que haces.  
  
Yami: no te preocupes. ah! Y gracias por todo...  
  
Abuelo: eso suena a que no nos volvamos a ver nunca mas no?  
  
Yami:...quizás....  
  
********unos días después*********  
  
Yami ya había vuelto a la normalidad, y todos habían vuelto a su vida normal, era una tranquila mañana veraniega, un sábado.  
  
Yugi: no se porqué de repente quieres ir al museo.  
  
Yami: es que Kaiba me dijo que hoy estaba Isis y que me podría explicar cosas sobre mi pasado.  
  
Yugi: esta bien pero porque quieres que solo vayamos tu y yo?  
  
Yami: es que de esta forma podremos hablar mejor.  
  
Yugi: de verdad no se que te pasa desde que volviste del hospital has estado un tanto raro.  
  
Yami: no Yugi! Si estoy bien ^^  
  
Mientras Yugi se colocaba los cinturones Yami lo observaba.  
  
Yami: (pensando): ...muy bien...  
  
Yugi que nos vamos ya? ^^  
  
Yami: Claro  
  
Yugi Bueno abuelo ya me voy volveré dentro de un rato  
  
Abuelo: a donde vas Yugi?  
  
Yugi: me voy al museo.  
  
Abuelo: AL MUSEO O_O?  
  
Yugi : si que tiene so de malo?  
  
Abuelo: no. no nada ^^; buena suerte!!  
  
Yugi (ya en la calle) buena suerte? Que raro que me haya dicho eso  
  
*************en el museo Domino*************  
  
Yugi: eh? que raro!! No veo a Isis por ningún lado!!  
  
Yami. Yugi por favor déjame salir a mi.  
  
Yugi: está bien.  
  
-sale Yami-  
  
Yami caminó por el museo, en realidad no buscaba a Isis, él sabía a donde ir.se dirigía hacia es sótano del museo dónde se encontraban los jeroglíficos que narraban las batallas del pasado. se paro frente a ellas  
  
Yugi: eh? Yami que haces porque te detienes aquí?  
  
Yami sacó las cartas de los tres dioses egipcios  
  
Yugi: Yami?  
  
Yami solo acerco las cartas al jeroglífico éstas empezaron a brillar con luz cegadora y a su vez también empezó a brillar el puzzle milenario.  
  
Yugi: eh?? Que esta pasando? -Yugi notó algo extraño en su cuerpo- que ¿? QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA?? .. no puede ser.. YAMI!!!!!  
  
Efectivament y por desgracia para Yugi, tenía razón. Yami estaba.  
  
Yugi: Yami ¡!! QUE HACES!!!  
  
Yami: vuelvo al lugar donde pertenezco. no quiero que tu ni que los otros sufráis mas.  
  
Yugi: PERO QUE DICES TU NUNCA HAS MOLESTADO!!  
  
Yami: Ahora ya no importa.oye Yugi quiero que sepas que has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido , y que aun que yo no este quiero que sigas cuidando de todos.adiós.y gracias.  
  
Yugi: NO YAMI NO!!!!  
  
De repente la luz se apagó y ahora Yugi estaba solo..él Ya no estaba.  
  
Yugi: .Yami..porque?? DIME PORQUE??? YAMI??  
  
Y entre gritos y llantos el joven llora., llora porque ahora está solo.  
  
******en un lugar perdido en el espacio y el tiempo*******  
  
En medio de un desierto y tumbado entre arena y roca estaba Yami de repente despertó..  
  
Yami: eh? Donde? Donde estoy?  
  
Chico: bienvenido.mi faraón.  
  
Yami: eh? Quien eres..  
  
Chico: ahora ya no hay tiempo..ahora TÚ el Salvador tienes una importante misión que cumplir.  
  
Yami: que? Que es lo que quieres decir!!!??  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Ufff YA HE TERMINADO ¡! Lo siento...ya no se como pedir perdón por la espera!! Bien quiero agradeces a todos los que leéis my fic y esperáis pacientemente hasta que salga el siguiente episodio de verdad muchas gracias y perdón!!!!!  
  
Por cierto, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de fanart sobre mi fic de verdad me gustaría mucho ver alguno!!!  
  
Solo por curiosidad hay alguien catalán está leyendo el fanfic??  
  
Dentro de 3 semanas es el salón del manga aquí en Barcelona.si todo va bien cantaré en el concurso de Karaoke deseadme suerte!!! (la necesitaré)  
  
Bueno hasta aquí..en el próximo episodio veremos como reaccionan todos ante la partida de Yami y también veremos que van ha hacer al respecto!!  
  
No o perdáis el siguiente episodio de ZETTAI UNMEI: MOKUSHIROKU!!  
  
Capítulo 5------------------------------- Porqué somos amigos  
  
Pd: Cualquier tipo de comentario ( por favor criticas destructivas absténganse) dejad un review!!  
  
MATTA MINNA SAN!!! ^-^ 


	5. Porqué somos amigos

TAAAAN, TAAAAAN, TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN TAN TAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Música de la película "2001 odisea en el espacio") SI! Ladies & Gentelmen he vuelto!!! He resucitado mi queridísimo fic ZETTAI UNMEI MOKUSHIROKU!! ( y ahora algunos dirían: "si tanto quieres a este fic porque lo tienes tan abandonado?) en efecto he vuelto y para quedarme!! Ya se que he estado muy off últimamente y no se como disculparme de verdad, de verdad de la buena. Me han pasado muchas cosas y no he podido escribir, pero en fin esto se acabó voy a intentar hacer lo posible para que esto siga adelante! (Yo nunca dejaré un fic inacabado nunca!!) ahora si…no esperéis milagros que no soy una máquina .  
  
Ahora si, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que con su magnifica bondad han decidido dedicar su precioso tiempo en dejar un review en mi humilde fanfic, entonces pues vamos con las respuestas de los reviews!!.  
  
Megumi Sagara1: no te preocupes Yami no desaparecerá de la historia…lo que no se puede saber es si volverá…..eso es un gran secreto ^_~  
  
Hinanzu: al leer tu review me di cuenta de lo mucho que no actualizaba…y me he deprimido….-_- pero en fin lo que cuenta es que ya he subido un nuevo chap XD no te apures yo no sería nunca capaz de hacer sufrir a Yami (aunque eso le daría emotividad al fic *….mmmm he tenido una idea XDDD) por cierto aun espero el fanart de este fic!! XD  
  
TERRY MAXWELL: como agradecerte que te tomes la molestia de seguir mi fic muchas gracias…la verdad es que si, pobre Bakura siempre acaba en el reino de las sombras.. pero no te preocupes!! Esto no quedará así!! Por suerte ya estoy bien de salud gracias por preocuparte, le que pasa es que me pasaron otras cosas (entre muchas otras falleció una amiga mía) y no pude actualizar pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor!! ^_^ Espero que sigas leyendo!!  
  
Aiko: Me alegra saber que eres fan del YamixTea!! Yo también y también creo que deberían haber mas fanfics de esta pareja, como he dicho antes lo de que Yami regrese es aun un secreto (lo siento pero no voy ha hacer SPOILERS XD) por cierto Yugi si que tiene madre lo que pasa es que la 4kids quitó las escenas en las que salía (ni que la madre fuese prosty…. pero ya sabemos todos como es esa estúpida 4kids…para mí como si la queman la verdad me harían un favor XD) gracias por ser paciente y que disfrutes de este chap!! ^_^  
  
Lily-chan: veo que te preocupa mucho Bakura, como he mencionado antes no haré spoilers (es que sino no mantengo la intriga XD) solo te diré una cosa "no te preocupes" XD espero que disfrutes el chap!!  
  
Anto-chan: hola Imoto-chan!!! Que tal estas? Me alegra que dejases review en este fic (es que no me acordaba de quien había dejado reviews XD) en fin, aquí está otro nuevo chap!! (POR FIN!!!) ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES!  
  
Tea G : uala uala!! En serio me he bloqueado mucho con tu review….me alegra que me elogies diciéndome que soy un buena escritora pero….dibujante?? en serio me bloqueé mucho cuando lo leí, dibujante yo? Vale si dibujo pero….Nunca he puesto nada en Internet!! Cómo puedes saberlo?? Espero recibir respuesta .__. y espero que sigas leyendo!! ^_^  
  
Sky*Angeli: hola!! Me alegro que te guste mi fic de verdad además el tuyo también es muy bonito espero que actualices pronto!! (ya se que yo no soy la mas indicada para decirlo XD) aquí está el chap 5! Espero que te guste!!  
  
Misao Kirimachi Surasai: bonito nombre, pero largo -__- en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y que te gustase el trozo del karaoke, a mí, particularmente también es uno de los que más me gustan espero que sigas leyendo ^_^!!  
  
Yarumi: o^_^o me hace muy feliz que te gusten tanto mis historias de verdad hago lo que puedo y me alegra que a vosotros reviwers os gusten tanto!! Es la mejor recompensa que puede recibir un escritor!! Espero no matarte algún día de los nervios…sino me mandarían a la cárcel por asesinato y no podría escribir más… a que eso no lo habías pensado?? XD en fin, aquí esta el chap 5!! Que lo disfrutes!!  
  
Elsaor: Gracias!! por supuesto que voy a seguir el fic ^^ me alegra que a tí atmbién te guste la pareja Teax Yami, epsro que sigas leyendo!!   
  
Y ahora y sin más dilación pasamos al quinto episodio de:  
  
ZETTAI UNMEI MOKUSHIROKU  
  
Capítulo 5 --------------------------- Porqué somos amigos  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: NO YAMI NO!!!!   
  
De repente la luz se apagó y ahora Yugi estaba solo….él ya no estaba…  
  
Yugi: …Yami….porque?? DIME PORQUE??? YAMI??   
  
Y entre gritos y llantos el joven llora…, llora porque ahora está solo…  
  
******en un lugar perdido en el espacio y el tiempo*******  
  
En medio de un desierto y tumbado entre arena y roca estaba Yami de repente, despertó….  
  
Yami: eh? Dónde? Dónde estoy?  
  
Chico: bienvenido…mi faraón…  
  
Yami: eh? Quien eres….  
  
Chico: ahora ya no hay tiempo….ahora TÚ el Salvador tienes una importante misión que cumplir…  
  
Yami: que? Qué es lo que quieres decir!!!??  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi seguía de rodillas en el suelo de la sala principal del museo Domino, sus lágrimas no cesaban, verdaderamente estaba muy triste, se encontraba perdido en un mar de desconsolación, de duda y de rabia verdaderamente le hirió que Yami no le dijese nada…pero lo que le hería mas es saber como no se podía haber dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…como había podido Yami esconder tan bien sus emociones y sentimientos para que él ni nadie se diese cuenta…de repente una idea ilumino la mente del joven duelista….había alguien que sí sabia que esto hiba a suceder no dudó un segundo, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia su casa…  
  
Yugi llegó finalmente allí y abrió la puerta furtivamente…  
  
Yugi: Abuelo!!! Abuelo!!! Dónde estas!!!!!!!!!!!!???  
  
Madre: Yugi!! Qué haces porque entras así!! Qué pasa?? Porqué buscas al abuelo??  
  
Yugi: ahora no tengo tiempo de darte explicaciones mamá dónde está el abuelo!?  
  
Madre: creo que está en la trastienda ve a mirar allí.  
  
Y sin agradecer la información, Yugi se dirigió hacia la trastienda donde efectivamente se encontraba su abuelo arreglando unos paquetes que acababan de llegar…  
  
Abuelo: ah Yugi! Ya has llegado?  
  
Yugi no respondió, el silencio de su nieto hizo que se girara para encontrarse con una mirada inquisidora llena de rabia y desesperación, verdaderamente podría decirse que nunca veía a su nieto así, por lo que decidió girarse y esquivar su mirada.  
  
Abuelo: así que… ya se ha ido?  
  
Yugi: lo sabías?  
  
El pobre Sr Mutou no podía contestar, las palabras no salían de su boca…  
  
Yugi: LO SABIAS??!!  
  
El grito del joven Yugi retumbó más gracias a un trueno que se había fundido con él…  
  
Mientras tanto, en la misma tienda una visita inoportuna acababa de llegar.  
  
DING DONG (sonido de timbre)  
  
Madre: si si ya voy!! Ah! Tea, Joey! Sois vosotros!! Que sorpresa! Pasad pasad..  
  
Tea: Gracias, buff fuera ha empezado a llover…  
  
Madre: si, ya te veo, estas empapada…pero que os trae por aquí?  
  
Joey: Es que venimos a preguntarle a Yugi si quiere venir al centro comercial, allí están los demás…  
  
Madre. Pues lo encontraréis en la trastienda está hablando con su abuelo.  
  
Tea: gracias!  
  
Tea y Joey se dirigieron hacia la trastienda sin saber lo que allí les esperaba…antes de abrir la puerta se detuvieron ya que oyeron la voz de su mejor amigo que repetía…  
  
Yugi: te lo preguntaré por última vez…Lo sabías?  
  
Abuelo: ……..sí lo sabía…………  
  
Yugi: Y por que no me lo dijiste???  
  
Abuelo:…..  
  
Yugi: por favor te lo pido contéstame por que no me dijiste que Yami iba a marcharse por que no me avisaste que se iría!! Sabes?! Ahora ya no está que se supone que he de entender yo?  
  
De repente la puerta se abrió dejando paso a dos estupefactos amigos…  
  
Abuelo: Chicos…  
  
Yugi: Joey…Tea…  
  
Joey: Yugi, que ha pasado aquí? por que estáis gritando de esa manera?  
  
Yugi: la verdad, ni yo lo se muy bien quizás sería mejor que se lo preguntásemos a mi abuelo, ya que parece ser que es él el que conoce toda la historia…  
  
Tea: ……Yugi……..por favor….que ha pasado….QUE LE HA PASADO!  
  
Al ver le triste mirada de su amiga Yugi no pudo evitar que se le rompiese el corazón, estaba en ese punto en que si le decía toda la verdad, el corazón de la joven se quebraría en mil pedazos…pero no podía ocultarle la verdad y menos cuando ella siempre había sido sincera con él .no en esa situación, menos cuando se trataba de él…  
  
Yugi: está bien, des de que pasó el accidente en el hospital. Yami estuvo muy extraño, pero como él me decía que se encontraba bien, no le di mayor importancia, hasta que hoy me pidió ir al museo Domino y fuimos, me llevó engañado, me dijo que íbamos a ver a Ishizu, que ella nos contaría la manera de hacerle volver a su mundo…pero sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos delante de la gran piedra de la profecía de la batalla entre el faraón y el sumo sacerdote, seguidamente, Yami sacó las cartas de los dioses egipcios, y el puzzle milenario empezó a emitir una luz cegadora…antes de que me diese cuenta y sin poder hacer nada, Yami ya se había ido…  
  
Joey: QUE?! Que dices que ha hecho?!  
  
Yugi: se ha marchado…ya no está aquí…  
  
Joey: Pero por que? No lo entiendo!  
  
Yugi: dijo que…ya no quería que ….nosotros sufriésemos más…  
  
Joey: Pero aun así por que estabas gritando al abuelo que rayos tiene que ver él con esto?  
  
Yugi: Porque antes de marcharme al museo el abuelo me dijo "buena suerte" al momento no lo entendí pero ahora lo veo claro.  
  
Joey: imposible usted sabía…  
  
Tea: ……Yami………-dijo la joven en un susurro-  
  
El silencio de nuevo esclavizó la habitación… Tea se derrumbó. Su corazón prácticamente había muerto, cayó al suelo de rodillas intentado aguantarse con sus brazos que ahora apenas tenían fuerzas…  
  
Tea: Sr. Mutou……por favor…….usted lo sabía?  
  
Abuelo: así es…  
  
Tea: pero…. POR QUE NO NOS DIJO NADA?!  
  
Abuelo: …………..porque…………  
  
Abuelo: …………porque él así me lo pidió……………  
  
De repente otro trueno hizo que las esperanzas de todos los que estaban en esa habitación se derrumbasen cuales castillos en el aire se derrumban por el manotazo duro y helado de la realidad.  
  
Joey: ese imbécil!! –dijo Joey golpeando con el puño la pared- no es más que un idiota…  
  
La habitación de nuevo sumida en el más profundo de los silencios albergaba en esos momentos un sinfín de sentimientos tan intensos que hasta podían ser acariciados con las manos…  
  
Tea: ………….no………….  
  
El corazón de la joven se sentía morir, se lo habían arrebatado de la manera más vil posible…Intento Tea levantarse ayudada por sus ahora frágiles piernas…  
  
Joey: Tea…  
  
Tea: …..No puede ser….simplemente no puede ser!!!!!  
  
Y la chica salió corriendo no podía estar allí, no podía mirar a la cara a Joey, ni al abuelo,…….ni a Yugi….salió corriendo calle abajo, el ruido del trafico no podía disimular sus sordos gritos de angustia…y de pronto una gran cantidad de ahora dolorosos recuerdos asomaron a la mente de la chica…  
  
********~Recuerdos de Tea~************  
  
~*después de que Tea ganase a Johnny en el "duelo" de baile*~  
  
Yami:…….has estado genial. Sabes Tea? He estado pensando mucho en lo que has dicho antes…  
  
Tea: Puedes recordarme exactamente que es lo que he dicho antes?  
  
Yami: Has dicho que tu tampoco estás segura de tu vida y que en caso de duda haces caso a tu corazón. Y mi corazón me dice que debo desentrañar los misterios de mis orígenes donde quiera que esta búsqueda me lleve…  
  
Tea: (pensando) -Está empeñado en descubrir su pasado…pero me da que eso les traerá a él y a Yugi más peligros-   
  
Me alegra que mis consejos te sirvan, y quiero que sepas que cuando vayas por allí en busca de respuestas, tus amigos estarán a tu lado buscando contigo!  
  
Yami:…gracias….  
  
~*Después de que llegue Johnny*~  
  
Johnny: …….merezco una revancha!  
  
Tea: venga ya!  
  
Yami: hmp…Yo te daré una revancha, pero en un duelo a mi manera.  
  
Johnny. Tú no te metas pelo pincho! Esto es entre la chica y yo.  
  
Yami: Tea me dejas acabar con tu rival?  
  
Tea: vale.  
  
Johnny: Bien, no me dais ningún miedo, elige el juego que quieras enano.  
  
Yami: El juego es "Duelo de Monstruos" y si pierdes no volverás a molestar a Tea nunca más.   
  
Johnny: Vale, pero si gano yo, tendrá que salir la chica una noche con Johnny.  
  
~*En la entrada del museo*~   
  
Yami:………..descubrir mi pasado. Gracias por traerme y por ayudarme Tea.  
  
Tea: para eso están los amigos.  
  
Yami: No me importa que pueda haber detrás de esas puertas… estoy listo para afrontarlo!  
  
Tea: estamos listos para afrontarlo!  
  
Yami: vamos allá!  
  
Tea: Sí! Yo estaré a tu lado  
  
~* Saliendo del museo "Domino" *~  
  
Tea: En la invitación ponía que el torneo se celebrará esta noche Ishizu tenía razón!  
  
Yami: no sé si todo lo que ha dicho Ishizu es verdad, pero sí se una cosa, debo participar en este torneo y ganarlo para poder cumplir mi destino.  
  
Tea:…. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado Yami, Porque seguro que te esperan muchos peligros…  
  
Yami: Sí, el que intentó robar mi puzzle aun anda suelto, pero debes confiar en mi Tea, esta baraja nunca me ha fallado. Mientras Yugi y yo nos mantengamos unidos , estoy seguro de que podemos usar esta baraja para ganar este torneo, desentrañar los misterios de mi pasado y poder cumplir nuestro destino.  
  
Tea: ^_^ y puedes contar con mi ayuda  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA (N.de.A: Risa de Malik)  
  
Tea: Yami? Que te pasa va todo bien?  
  
Yami: hmp…si Tea no es nada.  
  
Mai: Eh! Yugi por fin te encuentro!!  
  
Yami: es Mai Valentine   
  
Tea: lo que me faltaba.  
  
Mai: A que me habéis echado de menos?  
  
Tea: es una pena que no nos veamos más a menudo…  
  
Mai: Sí es una pena, por cierto vas muy arreglada Tea, estáis saliendo juntos??  
  
Tea: Solo somos amigos Mai….  
  
Yami: Supongo que has venido por el torneo...  
  
Mai: Pues claro….  
  
  
  
~* Durante el duelo entre Yami Malik y Yami Bakura *~  
  
Tea: Bakura esta ahí dentro?  
  
Yami: sí así es Tea  
  
Tea. No puede ser!  
  
Yami: voy a ver dentro tu quédate aquí Tea…  
  
Tea: Ni hablar yo voy contigo!  
  
Yami: haces que todo parezca muy fácil Tea…  
  
Tea: recuerdas que te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado, si tenias dificultades, pues bien no se habla mas voy contigo!  
  
~* antes de ir al karaoke*~  
  
Yami: oye Tea te importa si te hago una pregunta?  
  
Tea: no que va pregunta hombre!  
  
Yami: es que veras me he fijado y en tu casa no había nadie, tus padres han salido Tea?  
  
Tea : bueno…podría decirse que sí  
  
Yami: eh?  
  
Tea: es que verás yo ya hace muchos años que vivo sola…desde que era pequeña a mi padre siempre le han tenido que trasladar de un lugar a otro por cosas del trabajo y siempre nos a arrastrado a mi madre y a mi con él ...ya que siempre lo destinaban a otros países, yo nací aquí en Japón y desde siempre he tenido mis amigos aquí cuando iba a otros países la gente me rechazaba por el echo de ser japonesa...la mayoría de los niños se reían de mi hasta a veces llegaron a pegarme....y cuando por fin a mi padre lo destinaron de nuevo aquí decidí quedarme…al principio mis padres estaban muy en contra…pero al final logré convencerles...  
  
Tea cabizbaja se paró en seco, al parecer el que le hiciesen recordar su vida pasada no le agradaba…  
  
Yami: Tea? Estas bien? Lo siento...mi intención no era herirte…lo siento de verdad....  
  
Tea: (aún con la cabeza agachada) no...no es culpa tuya...es solo culpa mía...  
  
Tea empezó a llorar  
  
Yami: Tea...  
  
Tea: desde que mis padres se marcharon no he vuelto a saber de ellos...es todo culpa mía seguro que pensaron que una niña tan repelente y caprichosa como yo no merecía sentir que sus padres estaban cerca…que ya me las apañaría bien yo sola...sin nadie...pero aún así...  
  
Tea levantó la vista sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas que no cesaban de salir…Yami se la quedó mirando atónito...  
  
Tea: yo…les seguía llamando, les enviaba cartas, pero aun no se nada de ellos..  
  
...........  
  
Yami: No Tea estas equivocada.  
  
Tea: eh?  
  
Yami: si tus padres no te han contestado es por alguna razón…tú no eres en absoluto repelente y caprichosa..  
  
Yami se acercó a Tea y le ofreció un pañuelo...  
  
Yami: así que por favor no llores más....me tienes a mi a tu lado...a mi y a un montón de gente…que te quiere y aprecia...a si que de ahora en adelante no quiero volver a ver esa cara tan triste.  
  
Tea: si….  
  
Yami: y si alguien te hace llorar dímelo porque me las pagará entendido??  
  
Tea: SI!! ^_^ muchas gracias Yami...de verdad…eres la primera persona a quien le cuento eso..  
  
Yami: de nada!! Para eso están los amigos no? Bien y ahora vámonos que nos deben de esperar ya vamos con retraso!!  
  
~* Durante el Karaoke*~  
  
Yami bajó del escenario dirigiéndose hacia el público que le observaba…de repente cogió la mano de Tea.. y siguió cantando con su mano cogida..  
  
ANBARANSU na Kiss de kakareta  
  
futari no SHINARIO  
  
Ai to yobu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo  
  
kimi no subete ga itai  
  
Yami soltó la mano de Tea y siguió cantando otra vez encima del escenario…todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con su actuación, en verdad tenía una gran voz y una presencia que imponía y más debajo de los focos...  
  
El público escuchaba a Yami con gran afán.  
  
Mai: Tea, quieres que te traiga un pañuelo??  
  
Tea: eh...eh??...eh!!! po...por que??  
  
Mai: se te esta cayendo la baba de mirar tan fijamente a Yami...  
  
Tea:....  
  
Mai: hehe! ^_^  
  
~* En la calle después del Karaoke *~  
  
Joey soltó el mayor puñetazo de su vida al que era unos de sus mejores amigos... Tristán simplemente cayó al suelo y cuando se levantó su amigo seguía con la tarea de salvar a Yami..  
  
Tea no sabia que hacer, solamente veía al cuerpo de Yami tendido en el suelo viendo como se iba desangrando a cada minuto…lo siguiente fue un acto reflejo...Tea se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de Yami y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas..  
  
Tea: Yami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAMI!! DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!! ABRE LOS OJOS ¡!! NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR!! NO ME VUELVAS A DEJAR SOLA!!  
  
Mai: Tea será mejor que te apartes..  
  
Mai cogió a Tea por el hombro intentándola apartar de Yami  
  
Tea: SUÉLTAME!!  
  
Tea repudió la mano que le ofrecía Mai, solo podía concentrarse en Yami.. Verdaderamente Mai nunca había visto a Tea de esa manera la había visto enfadada, llorando, riendo.. Pero nunca así... Estaba terriblemente asustada...  
  
~* En el hospital *~  
  
Tea estaba vendando a Yami, Había en la sala un silencio un tanto incómodo hasta que uno de los dos rompió el hielo.  
  
Tea: Te aprieto demasiado las vendas?  
  
Yami: no así está muy bien.  
  
Tea: bien.  
  
Había de nuevo otro silencio  
  
Tea: (pensando): aaaaiiiiii ahora qué hago?? De verdad solo me faltaba a mi esto que vergüenza!! Eh? Vergüenza pero que digo!! Si él es mi amigo!! Entonces porque me siento tan…tan…  
  
Yami: Tea?  
  
Tea: (sigue pensando): cálmate Tea ya veras dentro de nada volverán Joey y Kaiba y ya estará..  
  
Yami: ..Tea…no me contesta -__-  
  
Tea (aun piensa): vamos Tea!!!  
  
Yami: TEA!  
  
Tea: AAAAHHHHHH!! -se había asustado de su propio grito tanto que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había envuelto el brazo del pobre Yami con tantas vendas que tenía, el bazo casi le doblaba el tamaño!! -__-U-  
  
Tea: Ahhhhhh!! Yami lo…lo siento de verdad ahora mismo voy a por otras vendas de acuerdo? @_@ -Tea salió rápidamente de la habitación-  
  
Yami: se puede saber que es lo que le pasa?  
  
Yami observó que las vendas estaban ya en la habitación, entonces se puso a pensar en lo que antes había sucedido. Tea se había sentado a su lado, podía notar la calidez de su cuerpo cerca de él y de pronto algo escapó a sus expectativas, puso su mano sobre su mejilla aun que sabía que ella pensaba que estaba dormido, no quiso abrir los ojos, no quería que ese momento terminara.  
  
*************~Fin de los recuerdos de Tea~******************  
  
Tea:……..todo….todo se ha ido…..porqué?…….PORQUÉ??!!!! –grito Tea ahogada por el fuerte ruido de la tormenta, Pero no, ella nunca se derrumbaría ella sabía lo que quería y lucharía por conseguirlo. Ella lo quería a él, lo amaba y por fin lo había reconocido…así que se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa que había abandonado…-  
  
De un revuelo, entro furtiva en la morada de su amigo Yugi.  
  
Tea: YUGI!! YUGI ESTAS AQUÍ??!  
  
Madre: Tea cariño nos as dejado muy preocupados, como te has marchado sin paraguas, sin abrigo y con la que esta cayendo mujer?  
  
Tea: discúlpeme señora Mutou, pero debo hablar con Yugi en seguida!  
  
Madre: pues está arriba con Joey, pero…-a la mujer no le dio ni siquiera un segundo mas de conversación que Tea ya subía las escaleras d su casa y se dirigía hacia la habitación de su hijo-  
  
/*/ En la habitación de Yugi /*/  
  
Joey: no me puedo creer que haya hecho esa estupidez…..mierda!   
  
Yugi: ……yo tampoco……  
  
Joey: pero no te preocupes, ya verás como encontramos la forma de volver a verle! =)   
  
Yugi: Joey…..  
  
¿?: YUGI YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: eh? de quien es esa voz?….no será….  
  
De repente la chica abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe  
  
Joey y Yugi: TEA!!!  
  
Yugi: Tea….que haces aquí, creí que……  
  
Tea: Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, mira mañana iremos todos al museo de Domino seguro que Ishizu aun está allí y seguro que ella nos da alguna idea de cómo podemos volver a verle!  
  
Yugi: Tea!! – dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa esbozada en su rostro- Me alegra que me lo digas, me tenías preocupado, pensaba que te había pasado algo….^///^  
  
Tea: No te preocupes Yugi, Tea Gardner no se rinde tan fácilmente ^_~ somos amigos verdad?   
  
YugI: ^////^  
  
Joey: ////  
  
Tea: eh? chicos que pasa? .___.  
  
Joey: U////U  
  
Yugi: es que verás…..tu…..tu camisa está toda empapada y…..se te transparenta todo… U////U  
  
Tea: ehhhhh?? O//////O –la chica se cubrió la camisa con su cazadora, la cual estaba desabrochada y se levantó toda bochornosa-   
  
Tea: bueno chicos nos vemos mañana a eso de las diez en el museo Domino ok?? ^////^Uuu  
  
Joey y Yugi: si! ^/////^  
  
La chica salió tan rápido como había entrado, pero la fuga del faraón no resultaría desapercibida por ninguno de sus compañeros…Nos situamos en el piso más alto del edificio más ostentoso de la ciudad, el edificio de la Kaiba Corporation.  
  
Kaiba estaba sentado en una butaca de piel negra revisando un fajón de documentos y tomado té inglés en una taza de porcelana fina…  
  
Kaiba: (pensando) parece que las ventas están estabilizadas, esta bien pero no es del todo bueno, debemos incrementar la demanda para poder así conseguir una estabilidad total, quizás podríamos expandirnos fuera de Japón…  
  
El apuesto joven dejó la taza encima de la mesa, pero sin acción suya la taza cayó al suelo, produciendo un notable estrépito.  
  
Kaiba: (pensando) vaya…que raro…si yo la he dejado bien encima de la mesa, en fin tengo muchas cómo ésta…  
  
De repente sonó el teléfono de su despacho.  
  
Secretaria: Señor Kaiba tiene una llamada desde la línea dos  
  
Kaiba: Dile a quién sea que estoy ocupado, que llame más tarde, u otro día.  
  
Secretaria: Pero dice que es importante señor…  
  
Kaiba: está bien pásamela…  
  
Secretaria: De acuerdo señor.  
  
Kaiba: si? quién es?  
  
¿?: Cuidado Seto Kaiba. No vayas a cortarte con los trozos de taza rotos….  
  
Kaiba: hmp… así que eres tú…otra vez con tus tétricas historias?  
  
¿?: así que me has reconocido?  
  
Kaiba: hmp…no ha sido muy difícil…..Ishizu ve al grano, no tengo tiempo disponible y menos tiempo que pueda perder contigo…  
  
Ishizu: Tan simpático como siempre, en fin, iré al grano si eso es lo que quieres, mañana quiero que vengas al museo de Domino.  
  
Kaiba: y para que tendría yo que ir?, Ya te lo he dicho antes no puedo ni quiero perder mi valioso tiempo ni contigo ni con tus patéticas historias.  
  
Ishizu: Quieras o no mañana asistirás, es tu destino…  
  
Kaiba: mira ya estoy más que harto de tus historias, así que olvídame (cuelga el teléfono).  
  
Mokuba. (recién había entrado en el despacho): ocurre algo hermano?  
  
Kiaba: no nada Mokuba no te preocupes, vete a dormir ya es muy tarde….  
  
Mokuba: tendrías que ir tú también…..  
  
Kaiba: no te preocupes, estaré bien, tengo que acabar de revisar estos documentos,   
  
Mokuba: está bien. Buenas noches hermano.  
  
Kaiba: Buenas noches Mokuba…  
  
El joven empresario se quedó hasta muy tarde revisando los documentos, hasta que sus párpados no pudieron más y sucumbieron a la dulce danza del sueño…de repente y sin explicación alguna, Kaiba empezó a tener extrañas visiones a través de su sueño, visiones del antiguo Egipto, de duelos, de una gran corte, del faraón, de una mujer, y del dragón blanco de ojos azules…Kaiba despertó de repente casi asustado…  
  
Kiaba: Que ha sido eso??!!  
  
Kaiba se levanto de la silla y miro por la gran ventana de su despacho…  
  
Kaiba: mierda, y si esa loca tuviera razón? No puede ser debo ir mañana al museo y aclararlo todo de una vez…  
  
********Al día siguiente y sobre las diez de la mañana, en el museo Domino***************  
  
Joey: ¬_______¬*******  
  
Todos: ^________^  
  
Joey: ¬_______¬******************************************  
  
Todos: ^________^Uuuu  
  
Joey: se puede saber que estáis haciendo todos aquí?!! ¬____¬*  
  
Todos: ………………  
  
Joey: de Tea de Yugi y de mí lo entendería pero….todo tiene un límite!! Que hacéis todos aquí?!  
  
Serenity: es que verás Joey, no ibas a dejar a tu hermanita sola verdad? fui a verte a tu casa para verte, pero la vecina me dijo que te habías ido al museo….y aquí me tienes ^_^  
  
Joey: de acuerdo…pero y estos tres? (señalando a Tristan, Duke y Mai) no me digáis que también veníais a verme, porque no me lo trago…¬¬*  
  
Serenity: es que me los encontré por el camino, ^^  
  
Joey: a los tres? O_O  
  
Serenity: sip ^_^ verás a Tristán me lo encontré de camino a tu casa, a Duke de camino al museo y Mai nos ofreció a llevarnos en su coche…eh? te pasa algo hermanito?   
  
Joey: TT____|||TT||||||| no nada…….  
  
Joey: está bien, pero ya me explicarás QUE HACE ESE AQUÍ???!!! Ò____Ó  
  
Kaiba Lo que yo haga aquí no te concierne perro estúpido…  
  
Joey Cómo me has llamado?????????? Ò///////Ó (N. De A. el enrojecimiento de Joey es de rabia no de otra cosa que l@s fans del Yaoi puedan pensar…..)  
  
Mai: OOOO venga Joseph no te enfades cuantos más mejor verdad? ^_~ -dijo la rubia con un guiño de ojo más que menos sensual-   
  
Joey: Pero es que………Ù___ú  
  
Mientras en un rincón del museo nuestros amigos estaban siendo observados por una misteriosa figura…..  
  
¿?: hmp…..que ilusos…..ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí y cuales son mis intenciones…..no sabes ni siquiera lo mínimo que les espera…será mejor que empiece a llevar a acabo mi plan…  
  
Yami Bakura: (saliendo de repente de algún rincón del museo y actuando como Bakura para no ser descubierto) Hola chicos que hacéis aquí? ^^  
  
Yugi: -vaya….éramos pocos y parió la abuela…..- ah! Hola Bakura mira es que…….  
  
¿?: vaya así que ya habéis llegado todos?  
  
Todos: Malik! Ishizu!  
  
Malik: así es ^^ hemos venido para infromaros ^^  
  
Ishizu: Así es…..joven Yugi siento mucho lo que ha pasado, de verdad, y sé que has venido hasta aquí en busca de respuestas, pero, a mi pesar no puedo dártelas, aun no, pero quizás él si pueda…  
  
Yugi: eh?  
  
Ishizu: seguidme por favor.  
  
La joven egipcia los llevó hasta la gran piedra del duelo del destino en el que aparecían el faraón y un sacerdote librando el susodicho duelo…  
  
Ishizu: para encontrar las respuestas a tus preguntas debes ir al origen de éstas…..  
  
YugI: eh? a qué te refieres?  
  
Ishizu: ahora mismo lo verás…  
  
Ishizu comenzó a recitar unos textos en un lenguaje para todos los que estaban allí desconocidos, excepto para Malik claro…  
  
Tea: (muy bajito) pssst Malik, que está haciendo Ishizu?  
  
Malik: (también muy bajito) está recitando una antigua profecía en egipcio…ahora verás sus efectos…..  
  
Ishizu: oh! Puerta del destino ábrete ante quien te lo ordena Ishizu Ishtar!!! (N.de.A esto os lo he traducido, en realidad tendría que estar hablando en egipcio ^^Uuu)   
  
De repente el jeroglífico empezó a emanar una luz casi cegadora……  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGG!! QUE ES ESTA LUZ?!  
  
Tea: NO PUEDO VER NADA!!!!  
  
Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Y de repente la sala donde se hospedaba la piedra quedó vacía, ni siquiera quedaba la mínima señal que alguien hubiese estado allí  
  
************~en un lugar perdido en el espacio y el tiempo~*********************  
  
¿?: eh? dónde?………donde estoy? Donde están todos?  
  
Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en un lugar para ellos completamente desconocido….y lo peor es que estaban solos y separados…..esa luz los había separado y traído a un lugar completamente desconocido para ellos……  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA HE TERMINADO EL CHAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Debo hacer una aclaración importante para la interpretación del final del chap veréis, la luz los ha traído a todos al mismo mundo, pero separados, es decir, Joey ha caído en un lugar, Serenity en otro,……y así todos…..espero que ahora se haya entendido, ya que no estaba segura si en el chap lo dejaba lo suficientemente claro….  
  
La verdad es que no me ha costado mucho de escribir…ha sido un capitulo un poco pobre la verdad (al menos eso pienso yo, pero algunas frases que he puesto me han salido CLAVADAS!!!! *-*)  
  
Sobre los "flasbacks" de Tea todos están cogidos de la serie los he puesto aquí tal cual los diálogos originales (excepto los que son de mi única e intransferible creación) pero el flashback del duelo de Bakura y Malik no está del todo bien, como no lo tenía grabado no he podido capturar los diálogos y he puesto lo que mi memoria recordaba (espero no haber echo muchas invenshons….XD)   
  
¿?: YA ESTÁ OTRA VEZ, le salió la vena narcisista…  
  
Txell: eh? y tu quien te crees que eres para criticar mi forma de escribir….pero un momento! que haces aquí?!! No tendrías que estar entrenando para el partido del sábado contra el Takezato!!!!???  
  
(me permito el lujo de despedir los chaps con algún personaje de anime. El de hoy es para Hisashi Mitsui el rey de los triples de la serie Slam Dunk)  
  
Mitsui: Así es, pero es que quedé muy cansado del partido contra el Kainan…y además quería ver que tal te iba con tu fic ^_^  
  
Txell: pues mira aquí me tienes, =) ya he terminado el chap…..anda que no he tardado, los lectores me mataran….Seguro que más de uno ya hacía budú…..  
  
Del escritorio de Txell-chan se ve sobresalir entre montañas de papeles una foto medio churruscada de Nobunaga…..  
  
Mitsui: Txell…que es esto??  
  
Txell: argh!! Devuélvemelo!! No es nada!!  
  
Mitsui: que me escondías?! Ù___ú   
  
Txell: yo nada! Además no es asunto tuyo…  
  
Mitsui:…………  
  
Txell: Ó__Ò bueno… esto… yo….no quería decir esto, es que… verás…..quedé tan traumatizada por el partido contra el Kainan que no pude evitar coger una foto de Nobunaga y quemarla…. ^^Uu  
  
Mitsui: así que la tenías para eso?   
  
Txell: si! ^^ así es porque hizo que fallaras tu estupendo triple ;____; ( por culpa de esa inmunda uña!! la quemaré la quemare JURO QUE TE HARÉ DESAPARECER POR HACER SOMBRA A LOS TRIPLES DE MI MITSUI!! Prepárate para desaparecer Kiota Nobunaga porque voy a por ti!!!!! MwahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAAA =))   
  
Mitsui: CAMBIANDO DE TEMA…. yo creo que lo que debes hacer es disculparte….  
  
Txell: cierto…..Lo siento muchísimo de verdad, sé que muchos estabais impacientes por la continuación, pero por favor os pido paciencia, ah! Y no os preocupéis que yo nunca dejaré un fic a medias! ^_~.  
  
Mitsui: además yo me encargaré de que esto no ocurra……=)  
  
Txell: tú lo que tendrías que hacer es ir a entrenar…te recuerdo que a parte del Takezato tienes que vencer al Ryonan y este no te será tan fácil, sobretodo con Sendoh como jugador, su técnica es excelente *__*  
  
Mitsui: ¬¬* que pasa es que ahora te gusta ese pelo pincho porrado de Sendoh?!  
  
Txell: Pues deberías aprender de él, sus movimientos son impecables.  
  
Mitsui: U_U  
  
Txell: eh? .____. Mitsui? Que te pasa?  
  
Mitsui: U_U  
  
Txell: ….Mitsuito…..anda, dime que te pasa…….  
  
Mitsui: U_U  
  
Txell: anda…dime que te pasa….sino deberé recurrir al apodo que tanto te gusta y quieras o no hablaras xD.  
  
Mitsui: U_U  
  
Txell: bien tu lo has querido…..(Txell se lanza a los brazos de Mitsui y empieza a pellizcarle las mejillas) MIT-CHAN!!! Anda dime que te pasa anda dímelo dímelo………!!! o^__^o   
  
Mitsui: no me pasa nada que no se pueda solucionar si tú y yo vamos al gimnasio…..ahora no hay nadie…..¬u¬*  
  
Txell: hay! Mit-chan es tan repentino! Pero si tu quieres, ok! Vamos!!  
  
~En el gimnasio~  
  
Txell: venga Mit-chan otra vez mas!!!!  
  
Mitsui: pero es que ya no puedo mas!!!!!  
  
De repente se ve a Txell con traje de deporte y a Mitsui igual y entrenando sus triples xDDD  
  
Txell: en fin Mitchi si quieres mejorar debes entrenar más!! (Pensamientos de Txell-chan: */////////////* está tan sexy cuando juega, esas piernas, esos brazos…….ah! me encanta cuando tripla!!!!! ////, pero debo mantenerme serena -///-)  
  
Mitsui: (en voz muy baja) Y yo que me la había traído aquí para……  
  
Txell: decías algo??!! ¬¬*  
  
Mitsui: no nada ^^Uuu  
  
Txell: pues entonces sigue que aun te faltan 100 tiros mas!!! ^^  
  
Mitsui: TT____TT mamá……  
  
Txell: venga Mitchi que cuando acabes te daré un premio!! ^_~  
  
Mitsui: =) 99, 98, 97……  
  
Txell: en fin lectores espero que no os enfadéis conmigo por hacer esperar tanto……a partir de ahora será cuando empieza la verdadera aventura, será a partir de ahora cuando las fuerzas del Apocalipsis intentarán apoderase del destino del faraón y hacerlo suyo!  
  
Podrán nuestros amigos ayudarle en la difícil tarea de salvar su mundo y como consecuente el suyo propio? Si queréis saberlo solo tenéis que leer el próximo episodio de  
  
ZETTAI UNMEI MOKUSHIROKU:  
  
Capítulo 6 ---------------------------------- Las dos caras de una misma moneda.  
  
Mitsui: 2 y 1!!! Txell ya he terminado los tiros!!! Cual es mi sorpresa? ¬u¬  
  
Txell: bueno ahora lo veras, de nuevo gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!!!  
  
Mitsui: Ja ne!!  
  
Txell: Ja ne minna san!! ^_^ 


End file.
